Everlasting Love
by Sarit
Summary: This is a Quatre fic. 3x4xOriginal Character. What would happen if Quatre was forced to get married? What would happen with his relationship with Trowa? Would Trowa stand for it? Also 1xR, 5xS & 2xH pairings.
1. Prologue, Chapters 1- The Summons

Title: Everlasting Love 1/

Title: Everlasting Love 1/?

Author: Mary Ann 

Pairing: 1xR, 2xH, 3+4+OC (LOVE TRIANGLE!), 5+S

Warning: shonen ai, yaoi, lemon (eventually), OOC, AU, OC, angst, sap, and squick.(Whooh!!!I hope that's everything!)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is the copyright of Sunrise, TV Asahi & Bandai. The only things that I own are any original characters that might pop up every once in a while. I am making no money off this story.Do not sue.I have no money.

Setting: AU, shortly after EW.

Ratings: PG right know, eventually NC-17

Archive: YES!!!Just ask me. Currently at Fanfiction.net...eventually at my site!

Authors Notes: This is essentially a Quatre fic.However, I won't neglect the others!I am introducing a new character.Her name is Sarit Arania Kormit.She is from the same colony as Quatre.Her father is a landowner.Their family is almost destitute at the beginning of this story.This is very important to understanding the motivations of her father.Also, bear with me on some of the details.I haven't seen all of Gundam Wing yet, so some of the details may be wrong.If they are, please let me know and I will fix them!

**_Prologue_**

**L4 Colony**

Darkness fell quickly on the L4 colony.Nightingale song filled the night air.The Winner Family Garden Estate was known for its many beautiful and wondrous sights.Large aspen and fir trees gave shade in the summertime.Marble benches were placed at every corner.The gardens were always filled with soft sounds.Soothing to a troubled heart.

Youl Rashed Kormit saw none of this as he paced back and forth, waiting.Youl was one of the few landowners in the L4 colony.His family had owned their strip of land for generations.Ever since L4 was first colonized.Now, however, the land had cease to produce.The family had hit hard times.Their export, grains, such as barley and wheat, were no longer growing properly.Every harvest seemed to be a disaster.

Youl had tried everything.But nothing he did would make the fields grow.Not without help.The land itself was vast and the soil was good.Generations of growing on the same fields without rest, however, had tired the earth.Without the necessary nutrients to replenish the soil, the fields would wither and die.

Problem was, nutrients cost money.More money than Youl had.There was barely enough money to provide food for his family.No, this was the only solution if his family was to survive. 

The presence of his appointment halted any stray thoughts.He stared, aghast, at the man when he had finished speaking.Was this the price, then, that he would have to pay to insure his family's survival?

A moments thought, and his decision was made."So be it.If that is what you require, then it shall be done."

The strange man left without a word.Youl Kormit only hoped that he had not made a mistake.

**_Chapter 1 - The Summons_**

**Earth**

Quatre Raberba Winner watched as his fellow Gundam pilots relaxed.They were all on leave now.The Mars Project was going well.They had been working on this project with Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin for over a year now.It was hard work, but they all enjoyed it.This project would help heal the rift between Earth and the colonies.

Also the rift in their own hearts, Quatre hoped.All five of them had been through so much.He looked upon his fellow pilots.

Duo Maxwell.The chestnut braided pilot was currently trying to convince his girlfriend, Hilde Schbeiker, to come into the pool with him.Duo had a tendency to talk a great deal.This had always irritated the other pilots, but Quatre thought that it was amazing.Especially in light of how little air there was in a Gundam.How Duo never managed to suffocate from lack of air was beyond him.

Quatre looked to his right and there was his best friend, Trowa Barton.Trowa was a circus clown in the local circus.Along with his sister Catherine Bloom, they made an odd pair.Trowa's brown hair and green eyes contrasted with his sister's red hair and violet eyes.Trowa was currently in a discussion with Catherine about the lions at the circus.Or, rather, Catherine was speaking and Trowa was listening.

Quatre smiled.His life hadn't been the same since he met Trowa.Most of the time, he didn't understand his feelings toward his friend.Quatre shook his head.Time to think of that later.A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.He looked at the far side of the pool.There was Sally Po, brandishing a net the pool cleaners used.In front of her was the third Gundam pilot, Chang Wufei.

Wufei was screaming at Sally.Nothing new there.Everyone knew his views on women."Keep that thing away from me, you onna!!!"Quatre giggled at the look of outrage on the Chinese pilot.

Just as Quatre was about to turn away, Sally got the upper hand.She pushed the pole with all her might and sent Wufei tumbling into the pool.Everyone started to laugh at the sight of a sputtering Wufei.

All except for the last pilot.Quatre wondered if he ever laughed.Heero Yuy sat in a lounge chair ignoring everyone.Beside him sat Relena Peacecraft.The current Vice Foreign Minister sat reading her ever present romance novel.Relena was on leave along with the rest of the pilots.It was rare that she got to spend time with them.Even rarer when she and Heero were able to be together.After the Mariemaia incident, Heero had spent his time as her bodyguard.

Relena knew that that wasn't the life for Heero.He could do so much more with his life.Being a bodyguard, even if it was hers, was an insult to his intellect.When the Mars Project came about, Relena suggested that he be in charge of the security for the project.He reluctantly agreed.Ever since then, both had been swamped with work.And neither had been happier.Despite the weeks and months that they were apart, their relationship was stronger for it.

All this went through Quatre's mind when he received a vidcall.That was unusual.

"Hey, Quatre!Tell them to go away!Were on vacation!"Yelled Duo.Quatre grinned and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Will do!"Quatre walked into the spacious house that he owned.Walking into his office, he closed the door for some privacy.Sitting at his desk, he initialized the link.

Quatre stared disbelieving at the screen.What could **he possibly want?**

"Hello, Uncle."

"Hello, Nephew.How are you?"

"Fine" was the curt reply.

"Good.Good.How's business?"

Quatre sighed."What do you want, uncle?You didn't make this call to see how I'm doing."

Safir Kor Winner watched his nephew for a moment.Quatre was far from the shy, reserved young man that left the L4 colony when he was 15.He was a man grown, in full possession of his mind and desires.

"I can see that you have grown, Quatre.Very well.I will not mince words with you.I require your presence at once.I have a very delicate situation about to unfold, and I need your expertise in the matter."

Puzzled, Quatre asked, "What matter?"

"It is a personal matter.I cannot discuss it over a vidcall.Please come home at once."The pleading in his uncle's voice and eyes was enough to convince Quatre.He nodded.

"All right, uncle.I'll be home soon.Take care until then."

After the call ended, Quatre sat back and contemplated the situation.What could be so urgent?

"Is everything okay, Quatre?"

The voice shook Quatre out of his thoughts.Looking up, he smiled.Trowa Barton, his best friend, stood in the doorway.Uncrossing his arms, Trowa walked in and sat in the chair across from Quatre.

"I don't know.My uncle called.He's never called me before.He seemed…" Quatre stopped, at a loss for words.

"Anxious?"

Quatre looked at Trowa intently."Yes, that's it exactly!Anxious.I have never seen him like that before.Ever since I left home to battle OZ, Uncle has never once contacted me.When I left, I went against everything my father and uncle believed in.He has never approved of my fighting.He thinks I should have stayed home and not gotten involved.That's why when I left, I disinherited myself.I knew that if I didn't, it would cause unnecessary pain for my family."

Trowa nodded.He knew all of this from before."Then why contact you?"

"I don't know.Maybe he wants to forgive and forget.Whatever the reason, I can't just ignore him.I'll have to go."

"But you don't want to."Quatre shook his head no."I have a suggestion, then.Since everyone is on leave, why don't we go with you?"

Quatre's eyes widened."ALL of you?!"

"Sure, why not?"  
  


Trowa and Quatre look up at the figure of Duo Maxwell.Duo's long braid swings behind him as he enters."Sorry for eavesdropping, but I agree with Trowa.We could all use a vacation."He grins devilishly."Besides, it'll give me a chance to sweep Hilde off her feet."

Quatre laughs.Trowa just looks amused."Do you think Wufei and Heero would go for it?"Quatre queries.

"Sure.If anything, it'll get Wufei away from all of the 'immoral women' around here!"

"What about Heero?" Trowa asked.

Duo grows serious all of a sudden."He'll come too.Relena has to leave today.There's an emergency situation that she has to see to.I'm sure he won't want to be alone.Besides, it'll be better for him to be depressed with us, rather than by himself."

This wasn't new to any of them.Heero Yuy, the 'Perfect Soldier,' was smitten with Relena Peacecraft.Completely.For Heero to be depressed, it would be hell for anyone to be around him.Except the other Gundam pilots.They were all use to his mood swings.

Quatre smiled at Trowa and Duo.It would be good to have them around for moral support."Well, what are we waiting for?Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Engagement

Chapter 2 - The Engagement

**_Chapter 2 - The Engagement_**

**L4 Colony**

Sarit Arania Kormit sat at her vanity in her bedchamber at the Winner Family Estate.She gazed at herself while brushing her luxurious hair.For an Arabian, she was quite exotic looking.Long auburn hair framed her heart-shaped face.Piercing blue eyes stared in the mirror in front of her.

Sarit's coloring was quite unusual.Her father was a typical Arab.Her mother, however, hailed from the country of Ireland on Earth.She moved to the L4 colony when she married Sarit's father.Some years later, she gave birth to Sarit.

Life on the colony was difficult.The years were not kind to the colonists.Difficulties with the Alliance and internal strife marred the lives of the space colonists.Many landowners lost everything they owned when the Alliance took over.

Youl Kormit was one of the lucky ones.He was able to keep his land.The years that the Alliance occupied the colonies, however, took their toll on the land.Kormit's vast acres of land soon became acres of weeds.Pollution from the Alliance factories and aerial "mock battles" over the land had slowly destroyed the life giving nutrients of the soil.Land was plentiful, but the soil was rotten.

Sarit knew that her father hoped to make a deal with the Winner family.With their money, their home could be made whole again.But what price did her father expect to pay for such a deal?With the death of Raberba Ahmed Winner, Safir Kor Winner was controlling the family fortune.Safir was the brother of Raberba Winner.

Safir was to take care of the family business until Raberba's son, Quatre, was of age.On L4 colony, the legal age of consent for an adult was 21.Quatre was 18.He still had three more years before he could legally take over the family business.Not many people knew whether or not he would.

It was said that he had friends in the United Earth Nation intelligence group, the Preventers.Some said that he was a member himself.

None of this concerned Sarit, however.She just wanted to go home.She didn't like it here.She hated all the servants.She wanted her garden and her mother.

The door opened and Sarit was greeted by her maid.The young girl was ecstatic with excitement.Nothing new.The girl always seemed to be excited about something.

"Good day, my lady.How are you this evening?"The maid asked Sarit while she prepared her clothing for dinner.

Sarit nodded."Fine."

"Aren't you excited?I know I would be if I was to meet my fiancé."

The maid's words shocked Sarit."What fiancé?"

The young girl looked at her mistress.She just realized she must have made a gigantic blunder.Obviously, the girl didn't know about her betrothal."Umm…"

"Spill it!What are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew, my lady.Your betrothal to Master Quatre."

xxxxx

The office of Safir Kor Winner was adjacent to the spacious gardens of the Winner Family Estates.A marble floor covered the large room.Maroon draperies hung at every window.Oak and rosewood cabinets were filled with priceless artifacts.A large mahogany desk rested in the center of the room.A set of French doors behind the desk opened to the beautiful and fragrant garden.

These windows were currently wide open as Safir and Youl discussed business.The fragrant smell of fresh flowers filled the room while Youl and Safir discussed the upcoming wedding.Youl was still unsure that he had made the correct choice.Was his daughter's happiness worthless?Did the family land mean more to him than her wellbeing?

Safir could detect Youl's wavering.He would insure that nothing would prohibit this wedding.His nephew, Quatre, had been given free reign for too long.Safir's brother, Raberba, had always spoiled the boy.

The death of Quatre's mother in childbirth was a tragedy.Safir had secretly blamed Quatre for Quaterine's death.If she had not insisted on having the brat, she would be alive.It didn't help that Quatre looked just like her.His blond hair and turquoise eyes were reminiscent of Reka's beauty and grace.

Safir shook his head to clear his stray thoughts.Thinking of his nephew's beautiful mother would not solve his current problem.How to placate a nervous father.Safir started to speak his mind to the man, when his intercom beeped.Grimacing at the interruption, he opened the channel."Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Winner," came the voice of his personal secretary."But Mr. Kormit's daughter is here to speak with him.She says it's urgent."

Urgent indeed!She probably wanted to cry about being here."Tell her we are busy.Her father will come to see her when our business is concluded."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes pass, with no word from the secretary.Satisfied, Safir begins where he left off."Now, Youl, I understand…"

Safir's office door suddenly bangs open.In strides the furious face of Youl Kormit's only daughter, Sarit.Safir's secretary trails behind, looking upset."I'm sorry, Mr. Winner.I tried to stop her…"

"That's all right Leta.Go on.Everything is fine.Come in Ms. Kormit.We were just discussing you."

"I'll be you were!"She glared daggers at her father."When were you planning on telling me of my 'engagement?!'"

Youl gulped.Normally gentle and loving, when roused, Sarit could be a demon."Now, sweet…"

"Don't 'sweet' me!I want to know why?Why must I consent to this…this…outrage!"

Safir placed his cool gaze upon Sarit."Because it is necessary."

"Necessary?!For who?You?"

Unperturbed with her vehemence, Safir continues as if she hadn't interrupted."This wedding is necessary for both houses.Your family will be quite wealthy.My house will have a proper heir to the family business."

"Proper?What's wrong with your nephew now?"

"He has forgotten who he is.He needs to be reminded of his obligations to his family.Besides," Safir continues as he sees Sarit about to interrupt again."Quatre must produce an heir of his own.Once he is of age, he will be in control of the family business.I wish to see our family name continue, as I am too old to have children of my own."

Sarit glares at Safir.Despite his reasoning, she feels there is something he is hiding.Disgusted, she turns and storms out of the room.

Youl turns to Safir."I am sorry for that.She usually isn't so disobedient."

Safir waves his apology aside."No need to apologize.I expect a similar argument from my nephew.It is good that the young think for themselves, but they must also learn to respect their elders' wishes."

Unsure whether to agree or not, Youl simply stares at this strange man.A man who has offered his family salvation, but what a high price to pay for that salvation.


	3. Chapter 3 - Destiny Arrives

Chapter 3 - Destiny Arrives

**_Chapter 3 - Destiny Arrives_**

**L4 Colony Docking Bag**

"Shuttle 4238, you are cleared to land at bay 820."

"Roger, Control.Descending."

Heero steered the shuttle to the designated bay.The six-hour trip to L4 colony had been smooth as ice.No problems whatsoever.

Unless you called Duo's constant chatter nothing.

Heero shook his head at the thought of the braided pilot. _Doesn't he realize that you don't have to occupy empty space with noise?_Especially when the people you're with are nervous as hell?Heero thought to himself.

Then again, maybe that's why Duo did it.His insistent chatter seemed to quell the discomfort everyone on board seemed to share.Not for the first time during the trip, Heero wished Relena was there.He already missed her terribly.Thinking of her made him also think of the time they met.Or rather, the second time.How he vowed to kill her.He inwardly smiled at the memory.Even then, he couldn't do it.He could never kill her.Only protect her.It took a very long time for him to finally come to realize that he loved her.Truly loved her.

Relena brought peace and contentment to his life.Something he never thought he would attain.Not in his lifetime.

"Aren't we there yet?"A voice from the passenger area of the shuttle asked.

"Shut up, baka.We'll get there when we get there!"A feminine voice responded.

"But…"

Heero walked into the passenger area in the middle of another Duo/Hilde argument.

"Shut up, Duo.Now."Heero gave Duo his famous "Glare of Death."

Duo closed his mouth and glared at the Japanese pilot.Ignoring, Duo, Heero turned to Quatre."We've arrived Quatre.Were at bay 820."

Quatre looked stunned."What bay?"

"820."

The other pilots looked at Quatre with concern.What was wrong?

"What's wrong with bay 820?" asked Hilde.

"Nothing, really.It's just the area the bay is in.It's in one of the most rundown areas of the colony.It'll take us a couple of hours to get to my home."Quatre smiled, trying to convey a sense of reassurance.Reassurance that he did not feel.Surely his uncle knew he was coming today.Quatre called ahead to inform him of their arrival time.

_Perhaps he just forgot. Quatre thought. __He said he had an important personal matter for me to attend to.Maybe he was seeing to it._

Dismissing his apprehensions from his mind, he motioned to his friends to follow him.Wufei and Heero looked at each other.Something was up.But since Quatre obviously wasn't going to say anything, they both silently agreed to keep an eye out for trouble.They followed their friends into L4.

*****

Even a rich colony like L4 has its rundown places.The area that the Gundam pilots found themselves in was bad, but as Duo mentioned, not as bad as his home of L2.Plaster was stripped from many buildings.Broken glass littered the streets.Graffiti covered every available surface.A four order permeated this desolate place.Hilde was the first to comment on it.

"What IS that smell?" she asked, looking around.

"Death.And despair."Trowa remarked, looking around intently.Something was wrong here.

Duo noticed it as well."Something's not right here."

"Yeah, were here and not at Quatre's house."Hilde remarked snidely.

Duo shook his head."I don't mean that.I grew up in areas worse than this.There is something wrong.Where are all the people?"

"Maybe their too afraid to come out."Quatre supplied.

"No.Duo's right.Even if the people were afraid, there would still be gangs.Where are they?We most certainly have crossed territory they might hold."Heero said.

Quatre worried at his bottom lip.He knew Heero and Duo were right.Something was wrong.What should they do?go back and try another way?Or continue on?

"Incoming.12 o'clock."Wufei whispered as he went into battle readiness.The others looked up.

Sure enough, there was a large group of men approaching them.They looked like an average gang, but Heero could detect the demeanor of professional soldiers.Obviously, they were disguised to look like local gang members.

Hilde and the Gundam pilots stopped where they were.None of them moved.They would allow the gang members to make the first move.

"Well, lookie here boys.Fresh meat."

Heero zeroed in on the voice who was obviously there leader.Tall and lanky, he resembled nothing short of a stork.He sneered at their intended victims.

"Step out of our way."Heero said levelly to the arrogant leader.

"'Step out of our way' he says.I don't know where you're from mate, but YOU invaded OUR territory.And for that, there's a price to be paid."He glanced at them and eyed Hilde appreciatively.

"Never!I'd rather kiss a salamander than hang around you lot."Hilde retorts hotly.

"Tsk.Tsk.My dear.That's not any way to speak to your owner."

"Your don't own her.Or us." Declared Duo as he stepped beside Heero.

Before the matter could escalate, Quatre stepped forward."Please.We didn't mean to intrude on your territory.We are trying to get to my home.Please let us pass.We won't cause any trouble for you."

At this, the leader started to laugh."Please?Did you hear that boys?He said 'please'!"The other men started to laugh as well.

Quatre's eyes narrowed.He didn't want to have to hurt these people.Whoever paid them was his enemy.Not them.But if they won't move…

"Do not underestimate us.We will go by whether you want us to or not.You can choose to go peacefully, which I prefer, or the hard way.Which will it be, gentlemen?"Quatre queried with a clear and determined voice.

Quatre's friends looked at him with interest.None of them knew just how much Quatre's father's death had affected him.During the war, he became quite aggressive.It appeared that he was changed in other ways that none of them could even begin to imagine.

Trowa gave a faint smile.Quatre had surely grown since he first became a pilot.He could still be charming, gentle and kind.But he also had a nerve of steel. 

Duo gives Quatre a strange look.Shaking his raid from side to side, he dismisses Quatre's strange behavior."I would listen to the man if I were you.It's obvious to us that you're soldiers.Who paid you?"

The leader growled at Duo.Their cover was blown.He didn't think it would fool them, but it had been worth a shot.At a curt signal from him, his men pulled out various weapons.Taking their positions within their ranks, they attacked.

Trowa and Duo attempted to put Hilde and Quatre behind them for protection.The look on Hilde's face would have stripped paint.Taking her own position next to Duo, she gave a battle cry and attacked the first soldier to come their way.

Wufei and Heero began to engage the enemy.Fists and feet flew in a blinding array of martial arts techniques as they assaulted the soldiers.Wufei sidestepped a lunge from one soldier, to attack the soldier's compatriot.Fist flying in a jab to the temple, followed a kick to the leg.The man was out for awhile.

In a great show of strength, Heero grabbed the arm of one assailant, who was about to hit him in the face, and used the man's own momentum from the blow to send him sailing into his comrades.

Trowa and Duo had also joined the fight.Both Gundam pilots let fists do their work upon their aggressors.Blood littered the ground from the various broken noses of their attackers.

However, everyone had forgotten Quatre.Normally peaceful and gentle, since his experience with the ZERO system, his battle reflexes had changed.He was faster, quicker and more aggressive then he ever used to be.

Taking advantage of Quatre being unprotected, the soldiers not currently engaged with Quatre's friends began their attack.Coming together, they surrounded Quatre in a circle of enemies.Unable to escape, Quatre turned to the first man who stepped forward and motioned him to begin their battle.


	4. Chapter 4 - Quatre's Retaliation

Chapter 4 - Quatre's Retaliation

**_Chapter 4 - Quatre's Retaliation_**

Trowa sensed something was amiss, but dismissed it as another soldier came at him.Quickly dispatching the thug, he looked around.Each of his friends was engaged in battle with one or more soldiers.The soldier's numbers quickly became larger as hidden reinforcements ran from the abandoned buildings to help their comrades.What began as twelve trained soldiers quickly became thirty.

Duo and Hilde were holding their own.Many of their fallen assailants littered the ground around them.

Trowa could not even see Heero and Wufei in the press of bodies that surrounded them.He could hear, though, the sounds of pain that their enemies uttered when a blow would strike them.

Most of the original soldiers were either out of commission or had fled.Trowa looked around him a second time.What was he forgetting?

It came to him at once.Quatre!Where was he?

"Heero!Where's Quatre?!"Trowa asked the Japanese pilot as Heero dispatched another assailant.

Heero looked at Trowa."I thought he was with Hilde."

Trowa shook his head and gestured towards Duo.Hilde was fighting the last of the soldiers off with Duo.

Heero turned to Wufei, who had just sent the last of the soldiers screaming from the companions."We have to find Quatre.He could be in trouble."

Wufei simply nodded.Turning in the direction they had come from, they were stunned to see a large group of soldiers.At least 15 strong.All were in an offensive circle.

In the center was Quatre.

*****

Quatre viewed his adversary with apprehension.It was one thing to declare his intentions.It was quite another to act them out.

_Shut up, you idiot!This is what you've been training for!His mind berated as the fear and uneasiness took hold.Starting a calming technique Rashid told him of, he became calm after a moment._

Determination replaces his fear.He will not become a liability!He will pull his weight, just like one of the others.Heero and Wufei grew up as warriors. _I may have grown-up as a pacifist, but I think my actions during the war have shown that I no longer adhere to that policy.There are times when fighting is necessary.And I will not let these goons kill me!_

These thoughts race through Quatre's mind in a matter of seconds.In front of him, his enemy leers, anticipating a quick victory.Without warning, the soldier lunges at Quatre, intent on strangling him.

Quatre sidesteps the lunge and blocks the man's hands away with an upraised arm.The man glares with undisguised hatred at his adversary.

A shout alerts the man to a comrade behind him.He turns quickly, just in time to catch a weapon one of his men throws to him.The weapon, a long slim metal pipe, was strong enough to bash a man's skull.

Quatre eyed the piece of metal in his adversary's hands.It wasn't any longer than the practice swords that Rashid used in their practices.Quatre stepped back and reached into a hidden sheath in his vest.The vest was bulky and concealed his movements until his hands came away.In each hand, he held a knife.

Not just any knife, however.These were ancient daggers.The blade on each was almost as long as his forearm.They were deadly weapons.Even more so in practiced hands.

The leader looked in shock at Quatre.Uneasy, he asked, "Where did you get those, boy?"When Quatre didn't answer, the man's shock shifted to irritation then anger.Who was this upstart boy to challenge him?

Roaring in anger, he attacked Quatre.

*****

Trowa and Heero stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Quatre brandish a couple of knives.

"Where did he get those from?"Heero asked aloud as he watched the man and Quatre circle each other.

"Forget that!Where did he learn to use them?!" said Duo as he, Hilde and Wufei joined the others.

Trowa just stared in amazement.He didn't know when Quatre had learned such techniques, but he was obviously holding his own.

"Shouldn't we help him?"Hilde asked with concern as the man took a swipe at Quatre, narrowly missing his head.

Wufei shook his head."No.Their locked in combat now.Nothing could help either one."

The others silently agreed.Quatre was on his own.They watched the battle intently, waiting for any sign that Quatre was in need of aid.

*****

When the soldier took a swing at Quatre's skull, Quatre's fear dissipated and his reflexive combat skills took over.The hours and hours of drills with Rashid had done their work.

Quatre's right foot shifted behind him and his body shifted with his foot.The pipe narrowly missed him by inches.Bringing his daggers in a defensive position, he feinted to the right.The soldier, thinking to end it quickly, brought the pipe up to smack the dagger out of Quatre's hand.

Anticipating this, Quatre shifted his jab quickly to the left.Not expecting such a quick response, the soldier failed to defend his left side adequately.The dagger bit deeply into his left side, slicing his uniform and drawing blood.

The man gasped, more from the surprise of the thrust than from any pain.This boy was dangerous!He knew how to handle those blades well!

Quatre left himself no time to gloat over his small victory.He instantly attacked again.This time, the blade pierced his enemies forearm.

Roaring with fury, the soldier attacked Quatre with renewed vigor.Not stopping to take a breath, he continued his assault until Quatre could only defend himself.

Every thrust of the pipe, every deflect of a blade, tired the assailants.Deciding to end this match quickly, the soldier began an overhand thrust to Quatre's neck.Bringing his blades up to deflect, Quatre realized, too late, that it was a ruse.With a swiftness he hadn't shown previously, Quatre's assailant swung the pipe in a left-handed thrust.

The sound of bone crunching could be heard.Quatre staggered back, dropping his knife as his right arm fell useless at his side.Grinning wildly, the soldier came in for the kill.

Quatre sidestepped his lunge and tried to get as far from the man as possible.By Allah, his arm hurt!The pain was rapidly becoming worse.Gritting his teeth, he raised his left arm and with all his might, rushed his attacker.

The soldier was caught off guard at Quatre's sudden attack.Unprepared for such a sudden and vicious assault, the soldier brought his pipe up feebly.Quatre rushed the man and fell against his chest.The impact stunned Quatre for a moment.The soldier stagger back, clutching his chest, where Quatre's blade protruded through.

Quatre stared in shock as the man opened his mouth to silently scream, then collapsed, dead, on the ground.

Overcome with grief, Quatre sank to his knees in anguish.Tears course down his cheeks in misery.What had he done?

The men surrounding Quatre slowly began to back away.Who was this boy?He attacks their leader with ruthlessness, then weeps when he is forced to kill.

Heero and the others begin their approach towards Quatre.The soldiers, unnerved with this weeping boy, flee at the sight of Heero and the others.Rushing to his side, Trowa takes Quatre in his arms.Quatre buries his face in Trowa's shoulder and cries.

*****

Composed after his crying spell, Quatre sat on the ground as Heero proceeded to set his broken arm.Quatre cried out in pain at as the bone was set.Heero then placed his arm in a sling across his chest.Quatre nodded in thanks to his friend.

"Well, let's go.Were not that far from my home now."

Wufei was disturbed.Quatre seemed back to normal.There was something wrong here.

Upon mutual agreement, Heero took point.Wufei and Trowa took rear, while Duo and Hilde walked beside Quatre in the center.Wufei moves up and motions for Duo and Hilde to take his place.They nod.

Wufei and Quatre walk in silence.Wufei can feel the despair in his friend.Never has he sensed such despair in Quatre.Only once, when Quatre was caught under the spell of the ZERO system, did he show such despair and agony.Quatre continues to walk in silence.Just when Wufei is about to breech the subject, Quatre speaks.

"Wufei?Am I a monster?"

Taken aback at this question, Wufei can only stare in disbelief at Quatre.A monster?Quatre? _Where did he get such an idea from?_

"I mean, what kind of person am I?How could I possibly have killed that man.I must be a monster, to be able to do something like that."Quatre stated morosely.

Wufei placed his hand on Quatre's good arm to get his attention.Quatre looked up into Wufei's eyes.All he saw there was compassion.

"You are no monster, Quatre.What you did was necessary.Unpleasant, but necessary.Did you want to die?"

Quatre shook his head.

"Then there was no dishonor in what you did.You were protecting yourself.I can assure you, those soldiers were out for blood.Our blood.He would have killed you given the chance."

Quatre walked in silence for a time, thinking about Wufei's words.He then smiled.Turning to Wufei, he took his hand in his."Thank you, my friend.Your words have helped.I shall endeavor to follow them."

With a much lighter heart, Quatre increased his pace to join Heero at the front of the line.He still had t show his friends the way.

*****

Emerging out of the alley, Quatre led his friends to an open area.Booths and stalls were everywhere.Merchants and customers bantered back and forth loudly.

It was a bazaar.People from all over the colony came here to barter for goods.Passing by, most people recognized Quatre and greeted him warmly.Quatre would stop every so often and speak with the people.Quatre would frequently inquire about particular family members, and the people would beam with pride that he would remember them.

Once past the bazaar, they walked a short distance.Down a corridor, they came to a large wall.Easily 10 feet in height, it spanned a good distance in either direction.Directly in front of them, was a wrought iron gate.At attention were two guards.The first guard bared their way, but the second greeted Quatre warmly.

"Master Quatre!It is good to see you again!We heard you were coming."

Quatre smiled at the man."Hello, Ahmed.It is good to be home."

The guard smiled at the young man.Opening the gates, they ushered them inside.

Quatre turned to his friends."Well, were here.Welcome, everyone.This is my home."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Meeting

Chapter 5 - The Meeting

**_Chapter 5 - The Meeting_**

Author's Note:This chapter contains lemon!So if you're underage, go away!*snicker*

The companions entered the Winner Family Estate, walking down a cobblestone road toward the main house.Staring in wonder, none of them would believe the beauty they encountered.Directly in front of them was a large circular fountain.Made of white marble, with flecks of black, it shone in the sunlight.A large statue of a phoenix, in red marble, stood in the center.The phoenix's beak was open in a silent scream as its wings were outspread in flight.Water cascaded from its beak to spill into the pool at its feet.

To their left, was a garden.Unable to see it very well from their vantagepoint, they could smell the beautiful and exotic scents the foliage gave off.

To the right was a large ocher colored building.Quatre said it was the stable.Easily large enough to accommodate 50 horses, it was surrounded by a large pasture.

In the center, was Quatre's house.

House was too mild a term.The Winner Family Home was easily a mansion.The architecture was reminiscent of the old Arabic temples on Earth.Etchings covered the walls and double doors.Upon closer inspection, the etchings depicted scenes from the religious book, the Koran.Rose in color, the mansion was breathtaking in its beauty.

Gesturing for them to follow, Quatre approached.Just as he reached the doors, they opened.Out walked a short man, obviously a porter.Upon seeing Quatre, the man embraced the younger man warmly.

"Master Quatre!It is good to see you.We have been expecting your arrival.Are you well?What happened to your arm?"The porter looked at Quatre with concern.

"I'm fine Rekid.Nothing a little rest won't cure."

Looking at Quatre, obviously not believing him, he shrugged."Well, no matter.Let's get you and your friends settled.I will take you to your chambers.Please follow me."

Following Rekid, the companions failed to notice a dark shadow in an alcove, watching them.

*****

Hilde paced back and forth, restless.After they had been shown to their rooms, she had chosen to freshen up.After a quick bath, she had changed into new clothes.

Her room was quite luxurious.She had a four poster bed with curtains.A large vanity and a huge walk-in closet.The closet, consisting mainly of native dress, was extensive.Choosing a silver and blue pantaloon outfit, she dressed quickly.

Boredom quickly set in.Where were the others?Unable to sit still, she decided to explore the garden.Opening the double French doors, she proceeded to explore the extensive gardens.

*****

Duo knelt to admire a lovely rosebush.After dressing, he fidgeted in his room until he could stand the isolation no longer.

He wondered where Hilde was.She must be going crazy, all this inactivity.At the thought of Hilde, he smiled.He really cared about her.Her friendship had helped him a great deal during the war.Whenever he thought of her, he felt whole.

Walking along an avenue, he turns a corner and promptly runs into a young woman.Mortified, he tries to apologize.

"I am soooo, sorry miss.Are you alright?Did I hurt you?If so, I'll make amends, I swear...."He trails off when he looks into the blue eyes of Hilde.

Hilde glares at Duo."Watch where you're going, Maxwell!"

Duo gulps."Sorry."Looking at her again, his body tightens.She was exquisite.The sheer blue material of the pantaloons and embroidered top was beautiful.The Winner Family emblem was embroidered over her left breast in silver thread.She was so beautiful.

Fighting his rebellious body, he extends his arm to her.Pushing aside her vexation at him, she accepts and they walk back to the mansion together.

*****

Quatre grimaced as the physician examined his arm.Dressed in new clothes, a doctor had come to examine his arm.Nodding at the well-set arm, the doctor places a special bandage around the injury.

"Are we almost done yet?"Quatre asks plaintively.

Looking at his charge, the doctor smiles."You haven't changed any, young man.Be patient.We're almost done."

Quatre nods.Due to advanced medical techniques, his arm would be back to normal in a few days.Once finished, the doctor bows and leaves.

Straightening his clothes, Quatre exits his room and walks to the foyer in the east wing of the mansion.Inside, his friends have gathered.All have changed into native dress.Quatre clears his throat.They look up and see him waiting.

"If you'll follow me, we can get this nonsense with my uncle finished and go home."Quatre smirks.They grin in return.Following Quatre, they walk down corridors filled with expensive pieces of art.The mansion seemed more like a royal palace than a rich family's home.

Arriving at his uncle's study, a servant bows to Quatre and opens the door.Quatre and his friends walk in as the door is shut behind them.

Safir Kor Winner is seated behind his desk.At the sound of the door closing, he looks up.Smiling at the sight of his nephew, he rises and embraces Quatre.

"Nephew!"

"Uncle!"

Both greet each other with love."I am glad you could come.I heard about your misfortune.I am sorry about that.Your shuttle should never have been given such a horrible hanger assignment.I will see to that.You were not hurt too badly, I hope?"

Quatre shook his head."Nothing to worry about, uncle.I am fine.I would like to introduce you to my friends."Quatre gestures to his friends."This is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Hilde Schbeiker, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei."

Safir nods."Ah, yes.You're fellow Gundam pilots.It is a pleasure to meet you all.Quatre speaks highly of you."

Quatre blushed.The others look at Quatre with amusement.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."Hilde replies.

Safir smiles."I would love to spend time to speak with all of you, but I have some important matters to discuss with Quatre.I am sure you understand."It was clearly a dismissal.

Quatre stiffened at his uncle's apparent rudeness.Trowa reaches out and places a comforting hand on Quatre's arm.The others turn and leave, returning to the foyer.

Quatre turns to his uncle when the last of his friends leave.Safir gestures to a seat in front of his desk.Quatre reluctantly sits."What did you want to discuss with me, uncle?"

Safir sits and contemplates his nephew.The young man certainly had changed.He would have to prey the young man's sense of duty and responsibility to win this upcoming argument.

"Quatre, I am concerned.Concerned about you and our family.You are the heir to the family business.If something were to happen to you, our family would no longer exist.I cannot have children.It is up to you to continue the family line."

Quatre glared.This was an old argument between him and his family."You know my views on this, uncle."

"Yes, nephew.I do.However, matters have progressed.There is no longer any time to coddle you.Your father spoiled you and blinded you to the realities of the world.You **must get married."Before Quatre can interrupt, Safir continued."Therefore, I have made arrangements with a prominent local family.Their daughter is of marriageable age.The wedding will take place in a month's time."**

Quatre was speechless.The wedding will be held in a month?"What have you done?!How could you go behind my back with this?!"Quatre cried in rage.

Safir surveyed his nephew coldly."Your responsibilities to your family come before yourself.You have put this off ever since you were of marriageable age.No longer.You **will marry this girl."**

Trying to hold in his anger, Quatre asked, "What's her name?How did this "arrangement" come about?"

"Her name is Sarit Arania Kormit.Her family owns a large piece of land in the outskirts of the colony.They came to me for financial aid."

"So you used their need for your own ends."Quatre stated flatly.

Safir pierced his nephew with a glare."Do not attempt to place moral judgements on me, boy.Until you are of age, I make the decisions.In three years time, you will take over this business.At that time, you may make any foolish decision your little heart desires, but until that time, **I make the decisions!"**

Quatre looked down.His uncle was right.No matter how much he despised his uncle's methods, he was in control until his 21st birthday.

"What if I refuse?"

Safir sat back.He had expected this."Of course, you may refuse.If this happens, I will give the Kormit family my sincerest apologies."

"Apologies?For what?"Quatre asked, puzzled.

"For the dissolvement of our contract, of course.They are a poor family.Their daughter's marriage to you is the only thing of value they have to offer.If this marriage does not go through, well...I'm afraid that the contract will have to be declared null and void."

Quatre glared at his uncle.He had no choice in the matter.Safir had seen to that."And if I do, they will starve."

Safir shrugged.

Quatre looked down in despair.What could he do?

"Well, nephew?What is your decision."Safir queried.

Quatre sighed.

"Alright.My answer is yes.I will marry this girl."

*****

The door opened and in walked Quatre.

Trowa and the others were waiting patiently in the foyer for their friend to return from his meeting with his uncle.Trowa was worried about Quatre.He was initially worried about his relationship with his uncle.From what Quatre said, his uncle was very unyielding.When his uncle asked them to leave (in a manner of speaking), Trowa tried to give Quatre some reassurance.

Now that Quatre had returned, he looked at his friend for any sign of trouble.He found it.Though he was trying to act nonchalant, Trowa could see the hurt and anguish in his face.

"Hey, guys!How are things?Is everything to your liking?Do you need anything?"Quatre asked cheerfully.

Heero and the others looked at Quatre with concern.He seemed fine, but...

"Did everything go okay, Q-man?"Duo asked.

"Oh, sure.No problem."Quatre replied.

Trowa stood and approached Quatre.He stood and looked into his friend's eyes.Quatre tried to avert them, but Trowa forced him to look in his eyes.Quatre's lips twitched.He turned his head away."No.Nothing is okay."He then proceeded to tell them what had happened.

When he finished, the others were in a state of shock.He was being forced into marriage?With a girl, he never even met?

Trowa guided Quatre to a couch to sit.Quatre sat despondently, not noticing anything.Trowa put his arm around his friend.He felt bad for Quatre.What was strange, though, was this news hurt deeply.Not because of the unfairness to Quatre, but to him.And why, why did his heart hurt so much at the thought of Quatre with someone else?

*****

Heero stepped out of the foyer while everyone was preoccupied with Quatre.The unfairness of this whole deal rankled him.Why would such a thing happen?Especially to such a gentle young man?

His determination resolved, he entered his room.Moving to his laptop, which sat on a table, he proceeded to dial up the one person that could help.In a matter of minutes, a connection was established and the face of the one person who could help appeared.

Relena Peacecraft.

She wasn't just a friend.She was his girlfriend.At least, the closest thing he had to one.They hadn't got to spend very much time together.Especially after the war.He still couldn't believe that he had actually wanted her dead._Come to think of it, if I really had wanted her dead, she would be. he thought to himself._

Relena smiled when she saw whom it was."Heero!I didn't expect to hear from you until next week!"

Heero smiled.At least, what passed as a smile for him."I thought I would call you early.Are you well?"

She nodded.Then frowned."Okay, what's wrong?I know that look."

He sighed.He never could hide anything from her.He told her what happened with the soldiers.Her frown deepened at the thought of them in danger. Then he told her about Quatre's dilemma.

Relena sighed."I'm not sure there's anything that I can do, Heero.His uncle is right.According to the law on L4 colony, their family governs a young person until their 21st year.But I will see what I can do.When's the wedding?"

"In a month."Heero answered.

Relena nodded."Alright then.I will do my best.In any case, I will arrive before then.Take care my love."

"You too."The connection dissolved and Heero sat back, contemplating.

*****

To announce Quatre and Sarit's engagement, a dinner party was arranged for the next night.

Sarit Arania Kormit stared at herself in a full-length mirror in her chambers.Dressed in her betrothal gown, she was a stunning vision.She was just about to meet her future husband.

She didn't know what to make of him.She had to admit he was quite handsome.

That could be a façade, she reminded herself.His uncle **was forcing this marriage.For all she knew, this Quatre could be as hurtful and arrogant as her other suitors had been.**

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.It was time.

Straightening her gown one last time, she opened the door to face her destiny.

*****

The night of the party, Quatre waited in an anteroom for his uncle.Sarit and himself were to arrive at the same time.To show their "love" no doubt. _How could my uncle force this on us?I don't really care about myself, but this girl, she shouldn't have to be forced into something like this!_

Quatre looked up from his thoughts as the door to the room opened.In walked his uncle, with a beautiful young woman on his arm.Her hair was a deep auburn; piercing blue eyes stared out of thick lashes.Her dress, an emerald green, brought out the red in her hair.She was quite beautiful.

"Nephew.I would like to present Sarit Arania Kormit.Sarit, this is my nephew, Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre bowed as he took her hand in his.Placing a kiss on her hand, he straightened."It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Kormit."

Sarit blushed.He was so charming!"Thank you, sir.But the pleasure is mine."

Safir smiled.They seemed to be getting along well."I will leave you two to get acquainted.I will inform you when it is time to make your appearance."Safir left to attend to matters.

Quatre gestured, and Sarit sat in a chair near a window.She stared at him intently.He wasn't like anything that she had imagined.

Quatre sits next to her."Sarit, I want you to know that this is not what I had I mind.If there was another choice, I would see to it that you would not have to got through this."

Sarit stared at him in disbelief."What do you mean?I thought I was your choice.Did you not choose your bride-to-be?"

Quatre shook his head."I had no say in this matter any more than you did.I am very sorry.Because of me, you will..."

Sarit shook her head.She took his hand in hers."Do not worry about it.This was something that neither one of us could stop.You seem to be a kind and gentleperson.I hope, in time, that we could be friends."

Quatre smiled."I would like that."

Sarit eyed her future husband."I must say, you aren't anything like I thought.When you arrived, I hid in a little alcove in the entryway.You were nothing like what I had always believed you to be."

"What was that?"Quatre asked kindly.

"An arrogant, self-righteous bastard.Like all the others.I could tell, even then, that you were different."

Quatre gave a whimsical smile."I'm glad.I know this "arrangement" is not what either of us wanted.Since we'll be spending the rest of our lives together, I think it was high time for us to get to know one another better.At your leisure, of course." 

Sarit smiled in return.He was kind and gentle, as well as handsome."I would like that, my lord."

Quatre looked mortified."Please, call me Quatre."

Her smile was like the sunrise."Quatre.And I am Sarit."

*****

The party was in full swing.

Duo Maxwell, however, was bored out of his mind. Beautiful women surrounded him, and he was bored.Every time he tried to talk to one, they would gush about his exploits in the war.How boring was that?!Tired of the attention, he looked around for his friends.

Wufei and Heero were nowhere to be seen.Trowa was hovering around Quatre.No surprise.Ever since Quatre told them about his engagement, Trowa was acting like a mother hen.

Quatre was standing with his intended, Sarit, talking with a local politician.Despite the reluctance on both parties, they did look good together.

Duo shook his head.This place was getting to him.He decided to step outside for some fresh air.

Walking outside into the garden, he breathed in a lung full of air.It felt so good to get away from all the people.Not for the first time that evening, he wondered where Hilde was.The entire evening was lackluster without her there.

Walking around, he stopped suddenly.He hurt what sounded like weeping.Turning a corner, he found a young woman sitting on a stone bench, apparently the source of the weeping.Approaching tentatively, he realized it was Hilde.Why was she crying?

"Hilde?"

She looked up.Tears stained her cheeks.Anguish was clearly displayed on her face.Seeing Duo, she turned her head."What do you want?Didn't you have enough of all the beauties fawning over you?"

Taken aback at her harsh words, Duo sat next to her."What do you mean?You know you're the only one for me."

Hilde laughed."Yeah, right!What were all those women doing then?Discussing the weather?"

Duo took her hand in his."Is that why you were crying?Because you thought I didn't want you anymore?"

Hilde looked away.How could he know her so well?

"Hilde, look at me."

She shook her head.Undeterred, Duo raised her chin with his hand.She looked into his eyes and caught her breath.What she saw in his eyes scared her.

"Hilde, you mean more to me than anything!I love you."Duo pleads with her to understand.He realizes that she means the world to him.He would do anything for her.He would move the stars and planets for her if she asked.

Hilde reaches out and touches his cheek.Smiling, she guides his lips to hers.The kiss is sweet and filled with love.Hilde wrapped her arms around Duo's neck, pulling herself closer.She loved him so much."Duo..."

Duo silenced her with his finger on her lips."Shush..." His lips descended to hers.Lips brush against each other in a tender kiss.Nibbling her bottom lip, Hilde gasped.Duo's tongue entered immediately.Hilde moaned throatily at the sensations his tongue gave her.Pulling him closer, he deepened the kiss, until both had to break away, or suffocate from lack of air.

Hilde smiled when she saw the love and desire in his eyes.She never wanted anyone as much as she did now.Taking Duo's hand, she stands up and guides him to a cluster of trees.No one would bother them here.They would have complete privacy.

Before he can say anything, Hilde molds her body to his, kissing him.Shocked for a moment at her brazenness, Duo wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

The kiss depended until Duo pulled away.His eyes are dilated with passion.Kneeling on the soft grass, Duo pulled Hilde with him.Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her as he guided her to the ground.

Hilde closes her eyes as her head touches the ground.This couldn't be real, could it?Abandoning her lips for the moment, Duo begins to leave a trail down her neck to the hollow of her ear.Hilde moaned when he took the lobe into his mouth and began to suck vigorously.

Clutching him to her, she slips his jacket off his shoulders.Leaving her ear, he trails kisses down her throat.While his lips were at work, his hands weren't idle.Gently brushing the edges of her breasts, they left a trail of fire wherever they touched.She moaned, wanting deeper touches.

Taking her mouth in his once again, his hands cupped her breasts.Hilde gasps as his tongue delves deeply.His thumbs brush the tips of her nipples and she scrams into his mouth.

Moving his mouth to her neck, Duo deftly unbuttons Hilde's top.The glory of her chest is bared to his eyes for the first time.Duo trails kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts.Sliding over a firm nipple, his sucking action drives her mad.Trailing downward, Duo divests her of the rest of her clothing.

Completely naked, Hilde is uncertain.What would it feel like?When his lips touch her womanhood she screams.Entering her with his tongue, he hits her center over and over.She screams his name with each touch.

Just as she comes, Hilde grabs a handful of his braid and pulls hard.Shedding the rest of his clothes, Duo lays on top of her as Hilde's heart begins to stabilize.Looking into her eyes, he mouths, "Are you sure?"

At her nod, his lips take hers.With a suddenness that surprised her, his cock comes into her.She moans at the feeling of him insider her, filling her.

Beginning his thrusts, Duo attempts to go slow with her.Her passion for him, however, doesn't allow for slowness.Hilde grabbed his braid, drawing his moth to hers.Her tongue slipped out, sliding between his lips.Once inside, she stroked the inside of his mouth, her tongue stroking his tongue in a teasing manner.

Duo moaned, his tongue sliding against hers in an intricate dance.His hands slid down her thighs, cupping her ass.He stroked her cheeks, sending chills throughout her body.Rising, sitting on his knees, Duo raised Hilde so her rear was halfway in the air.The angle of his penetration deepened, causing Hilde to scream into his mouth.He swallowed her cry, his tongue sliding along hers as his cock slowed, turning into a circular rhythm.

Hilde arched her back and screamed his name."DUO!"She panted as she felt him hit her sensitive sweet spot.Her head thrashed from side to side, the pleasure almost overwhelming her.She gasped, reaching out for his braid.She undid the clasp, letting the long, chestnut strands fall around her.She gripped his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers once again.

Smirking in the kiss, Duo thrust upwards, his cock brushing against her clit as he thrust into her.Hilde threw her head back and screamed.Duo lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting.He licked the tender skin, leaving a hickey behind.He continued his explorations down her chest, his tongue sliding along her soft skin.His mouth licked around her nipple, teasing it.Biting lightly on her nipple, he moved his hips steadily, slowing the pace, increasing the sensation.

Hilde thrashed and moaned underneath Duo.Her body was covered in sweat from their intense exertions.She could feel something...something coming within her.She couldn't describe it.It was like a supernova wanting to explode."Duo...please..." she begged.

Duo rocked his hips, discarding with the slow rhythm, increasing his pace to a fever pitch.He didn't want to come until she had.It was important that her first time was memorable.His hips changed direction once more, sliding in and out of her, brushing against her inner walls, hitting her sensitive spots.

Gasping, Hilde arched her back upwards, screaming.Her vision was clouded, all she could see were millions upon millions of tiny lights.Her body went supernova, consumed with the power of her orgasm.

Duo groaned, feeling her muscles tighten around him as she came.He pumped into her a few more times, then allowed himself to release, filling her with his seed.He tried to remember to breath, as everything around him was filled with intense pleasure.He finally collapsed next to her, making sure not to crush her with his weight.

Hilde snuggled closer to Duo.The moon was shining brightly in the garden.The stars had come out not too long ago.

Pillowing her head on his chest, she marveled at the depth of feeling they shared while making love.She wanted this night to last forever.

Duo turned his head and kissed her on her forehead."I love you, Hilde.I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" she asks, momentarily frightened at the thought of him leaving her.

Pulling her closer, he nuzzles her neck."I swear it by all that is holy.I love you more than life itself.We will never be apart."

Drifting into sleep, they cling to each other tightly.

*****

A dark figure passed the sleeping couple.Neither stirred at its approach.The figure briefly contemplated eliminating the couple.Then thought better of it.The two might be missed.Better not to jeopardize its mission too soon.

The figure in black stealthily crept into the Winner Family Estate, awaiting its chance to fulfill its mission.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Kidnapping

Chapter 6 - A Kidnapping

**_Chapter 6 - A Kidnapping_**

A week has gone by since the engagement party for Quatre and Sarit.Life for the Gundam pilots at the Winner estate was relatively easy.The only difference was in the way Duo and Hilde acted.They seemed more at peace and happy with each other.The others had a feeling they knew why, but no one mentioned it.

Quatre spent more and more time with Sarit than with his friends.Understandable, since he was to spend the rest of his life with her as her husband.He was determined to get to know her as well as possible.Moreover, for her to get to know him.

He couldn't stand the thought of marrying someone he didn't even know.Since the night of the party when they had decided to become friends, the friendship that they longed for seemed to elude them.Quatre's uncle seemed determined to keep them apart.

It was as if now that the marriage was assured, he wanted to keep Quatre isolated from everyone.Including his intended.

Quatre rebelled at this, however.During the evening, he would always take a few hours to spend with Sarit.They would talk about many things.Their lives.Their family.Their dreams.

Quatre was shocked to hear that her mother had died having her.The same happened to his mother.They had so much in common it was uncanny.

When Quatre wasn't spending time with his uncle or Sarit, he took his friends sightseeing.There were many wonders on L4 colony that were not available anywhere else.There were caverns underneath the main city.These caverns, reminiscent of the Carlsbad Caverns on Earth, were the wonder of the L4 colony.

Quatre took all of his friends their one weekend.On a whim, Sarit decided to journey with them.

The entrance to the cavern was dark and foreboding.Long, sharp stalactites and stalagmites covered the entrance, giving it the appearance of a gaping mouth ready to devour any who enter. Pulling a small lantern out of the supplies Heero had insisted on bringing, Quatre approached the entrance.

Upon seeing the mouth of the cave, Sarit exclaimed in alarm and clung to Quatre's arm in fear.Quatre smiled at her reassuringly.Trowa watched them enter the cave together.His expression darkened.What was it about this girl that set his teeth on edge?Why did he dislike her so?Was it all because of Quatre?

Turning his mind away from such troubling thoughts, he followed Quatre and Sarit into the cave.Duo and Hilde, hand in hand, followed.Wufei and Heero brought up the rear.

The last of the light from Quatre's lantern was swallowed up by the darkness of the cavern.Observing the companions, the dark figure entered unnoticed.

*****

Watching Quatre and his friends depart, Safir smiled.His plans were coming together nicely.The boy was learning the ins and outs of the company business.Returning to his desk, Safir turned to the massive pile of paperwork.

Some moments later, Safir was interrupted by his secretary.

"Mr. Winner, General Kresch is here to see you."

Kresch?What did that blowhard want now?"Fine.Let him in."

Safir put his pen on the desk when General Kresch walked in.The general was a tall, swarthy man in his mid-fifties.The general had been a thorn in his side for a very long time.Once his plans were successful, he would be free to eliminate such obstacles.

For the moment, however, he needed this blowhard.

Planting a smile on his face, Safir greeted Kresch."General!I am honored.Please, have a seat and tell me what can I do for you?"

Kresch smiled as he took the same seat Quatre had during his meeting with his uncle."I thank you, Mr. Winner.There are grave matters that we must discuss."

Safir quirked an eyebrow upwards in curiosity."Really?What matters?"

"I understand your nephew has returned to us."

Glaring at the general, Safir replied."I didn't realize the comings and goings of my nephew were of interest to the military."

Kresch smiled again."Of course they are!Your nephew was one of the five Gundam Pilots instrumental in the end of the last war.Without him, I daresay things would be quite different.Unlike the rest of the Winner family."

Keeping his expression bland, Safir ignored the insult."What did you want to discuss?"

The general was silent for a moment.Then...

"I was thinking of our agreement.They boy will be of age in three years and if he ever finds out..."

"He won't find out, Kresch.The boy is a pawn.He always has been.Do not try my patience in this matter."

"You can't control everything he does, Safir.Especially on Earth.What do you plan on doing when he returns?"

Safir gave him a steely glare."That is my problem.Not yours.I will deal with it in my own way."

Kresch took a deep breath."Alright.But what, by Allah, were you thinking when you arranged this marriage?The last thing we need is for the boy to start producing heirs."

Safir shook his head.The military mind was so closed minded."You needn't worry about that.We are quite safe."

"Safe?!How?!"

Safir smiled."Oh, didn't you know?Quatre is quite taken with one of his fellow pilots. **Quite taken, if you get my meaning."**

Kresch just stared."You mean he's gay?"

Safir just smiled.

They spoke of other matters, but Kresch was still troubled when he left. Walking down the corridor, he stopped in a deserted alcove.Taking out a small transmitter, he activated it.He then put it away and breathed a sigh of relief.No matter what Safir said, he didn't trust that Winner brat.

Eliminating him was the only solution.

*****

The caverns were beautiful. More than that, they took a person's breath away.Sarit stared in wonder at a large spike of crystalline rock jutting out of a wall.It sparkled and shimmered when the light from Quatre's lamp hit it.

She closed her eyes.She couldn't bear to look at such beauty for long.It reminded her of her mother.She missed her terribly.A tear slid down her cheek.

Quatre looked about him.The caverns hadn't changed.They were still breathtakingly beautiful. Noticing a particularly lovely set of rock formations, he turns to Sarit to point them out to her.He looks closely at her.Something seems to be glistening on her cheek.

Realizing the glistening are tears, he touches her cheek with concern."Are you alright?"

Sarit blinks and comes back to herself.Momentarily lost in her memories, she realized Quatre is looking at her with concern.

Brushing her tears away, she smiles at Quatre."I'm fine.Just some old memories resurfacing."

Not wanting to pry, Quatre just nods.Then he grins.He takes her hand in his and leads her to an open crevice in the wall."Come on.I want to show you something."

Laughing, she follows him.

*****

Trowa looked around the caverns in silent admiration.They were very beautiful. _No wonder Quatre likes to come here.It's beautiful, Trowa thought.At the thought of his friend, his expression darkened.What were these feelings he had?Why did he hate the sight of that girl, Sarit?Was it because of all the time she monopolized from Quatre?Time Quatre used to spend with Trowa?_

What was he thinking?Quatre was his friend.His best friend.With his current thoughts, you would think he was in love...

Trowa snapped out of his thoughts abruptly.Was that the reason?_Am I in love with Quatre?_

Pulling himself together, Trowa looks around for Quatre.They needed to talk.Not finding him, 

Trowa turns to the others.

"Have any of you seen Quatre?He's not here."

The others look around, and sure enough, Quatre is missing.As is Sarit.

Noticing the other absent party, Duo chuckled."Q-man isn't the only one gone."

Trowa looks at him quizzically.

Duo grinned."Sarit's gone too.I bet they left to have a little "interlude" together."

Trowa's expression became cold at the thought.Noticing his expression, Hilde jabbed her boyfriend in the ribs.He yelped.

"Shut up, you braided baka.You know they don't feel that way about each other."

"Ah, Hilde..."

Heero glares at Duo."Hilde's right.It's not safe for Quatre to go off alone.Has everyone forgotten the attack on us a couple of weeks ago?I haven't."

"You think there was something more to it?"Wufei asked.

Heero nodded."They had enough reinforcements to take care of us.All of us.Yet, the main force concentrated on Quatre.Why?Until they attacked him, he posed no threat.Tactically, they should have came at us in full force."

The implications of Heero's statement stun everyone.Concern is etched on their faces.They separate; realizing it may be too late.They had to find their friend.

*****

Squeezing through the crevice, Sarit stopped in wonder.She was in a wonderland.Beautiful figurines lined a crystalline wall.A couple of wooden stools sat on the floor.Twinkling lights lined the walls, giving off a soft light.A small pond of ice clear water rested in a corner.

All of the tension from the past couple of weeks seemed to melt away.She breathed in a fresh lung full of air.

Quatre smiled at her reaction."You seem to like my hideaway."

"Hideaway?" she asked.

Quatre nodded.He gestured to the small, but cozy, room."I used to come here as a child.To get away from everyone and everything.When I got a little older, I decorated it."

Sarit smiled."It's beautiful."

That's when Sarit made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

She never realized before how large they were.They were like large orbs of glass.The color was more of a dark sea green than turquoise.She found herself getting lost within their depths.

Quatre looked at Sarit with concern.What was wrong with her?She was staring at him so deeply.Then he made the mistake of gazing into her eyes.They were a deep blue, as deep as the sky after a rainstorm.He could see her very soul in those eyes.They cried out for warmth, comfort and love.

Sarit closes her eyes in anticipation of the kiss she knows is coming.

Just before their lips met for the first time, Quatre hears a noise.It wasn't a loud noise, but they were so isolated that there shouldn't have been anything to disturb them.Lifting his head, he scans the area.Nothing.

Then he sees a slight shadow in a corner of the cavern.Expecting danger, he thrusts Sarit behind him.

Realizing his cover is blown, the intruder attacks.

*****

Trowa ran when he heard the screaming.

He had been searching in the south end of the cavern.Upon hearing the screaming, he turned and ran to the west end, where the sounds were coming from.

Apparently, Heero had beaten him to it.Heero had his gun drawn and was edging toward a small crevice in the rock wall.Moving closer to the opening, Heero motioned Trowa to take the other side.

With a curt nod, Trowa positioned himself.A second scream sounded, and Heero and Trowa moved in.

*****

Sarit was terrified.

At the sight of the intruder, she let out a piercing scream.Quatre sidestepped the assassin as he attacked.Using the lamp he still held, he smashed the knife out of the assassin's hand.

Undaunted the man reached into his jacket and pulled a gun.Aiming it at Quatre, he prepared to fire.

Seeing the gun, Quatre panicked. _What am I going to do?_I don't have a weapon!When the gun went off, Quatre, looking for cover, stumbled into Sarit.

Sarit was still ridged with terror.Upon feeling Quatre's body hit hers, she collapsed against him.Catching her, he shifted slightly to accommodate her extra weight.

That shift saved Quatre's life.Seeing his prey about to escape, the assassin fired the gun.If Quatre hadn't moved slightly, the bullet would have pierced his heart.Instead, the bullet grazed his upper arm and lodged itself deep in the panel behind Quatre.

The impact sent sparks everywhere.Then, all at once, the lights failed.

_Damn!He must of hit the power generator!Quatre was desperate now.He couldn't see where the assassin or Sarit were.Hell, he didn't even know where he was!_

Wanting to end this quickly, the assassin lunged in the direction Quatre was when the lights went out.He encountered a body ridged with fear.It screamed.Taking the butt end of the gun, he hit the person on the head.They slumped in unconsciousness.

Slinging the body over his shoulder, he made his escape.

*****

When they heard the third scream, Heero and Trowa advanced.Seeing only darkness, Trowa brought out his own lamp.Igniting it, he stepped to the side, allowing Heero a clean shot if necessary.

It wasn't.The only one in the room was Quatre.Trowa and Heero advanced cautiously, expecting trouble.None came.Quatre was alone.

But hurt.His arm was grazed and blood flowed freely.Behind him, a panel sputtered an occasional spark.While Heero surveyed the area, Trowa knelt beside Quatre."What happened?"

Quatre looked up at his friend.Fear and anguish plainly cover his features."I failed to protect her."

"Failed?Her?Who, Sarit?Where is she?"Trowa asked with growing alarm.

Quatre nodded.'I brought her here so we could talk.Then a strange man arrived.He tried to kill me!"

Heero nodded, hearing the last statement as he approached."It was an assassin.A very sloppy one.He left a clear trial.Let's get you back and your arm bandaged up.Then we can decide what to do."

"No!We have to go after her right NOW!"Quatre demanded.

Trowa and Heero are taken aback at Quatre's vehemence.Trowa approaches and puts his arm around Quatre's shoulders.

"Quatre, think for a moment.You are injured.We do not know the extent that this assassination plot has gone.If we leave now, we may be falling into a trap.You know this.Let us go and bandage your wounds.Then we will rescue Sarit."

Quatre sees the sincerity in Trowa's eyes.He nods."I know your right.But I feel awful.She's my friend and she could be hurt because of me."

Heero gripped Quatre's arm."You are not to blame.We will help.Sarit will be fine."

Quatre nods as Trowa leads him out.Heero gathers Duo, Hilde and Wufei.The friends leave the caverns, returning to the Winner Estate.

Walking beside Quatre, Trowa was silent.What had happened to make Quatre so desperate in his desire to rescue his betrothal?Did he have feelings for her?

Unable to keep his troubling thoughts to himself, he turns to Quatre."You like her, don't you."

Quatre turns to Trowa in surprise.Was that jealousy he heard in his friend's voice? _No, certainly not.Quatre muses."Of course I like her.She's my friend."_

Trowa gives Quatre a piercing stare."Only a friend?"

Quatre stares at Trowa in shock.He never was so forward!Thinking of his question, he gives a slight blush and turns away.

"I don't know, Trowa.I really don't know."


	7. Chapter 7 - Quatre to the Rescue!

Chapter 7 - Quatre to the Rescue

**_Chapter 7 - Quatre to the Rescue!_**

Arriving back at the Winner estate, the friends were surrounded by servants, authorities and Safir Winner.

The servants saw to their every need.The doctor reappeared to tend to Quatre's slight wounds.

The authorities wanted to know what had happened.As did Safir Winner.

The only one who seemed to be able to calm everyone down was Hilde.Stepping in front of Quatre, she effectively became a human wall.The authorities and Safir on one side, Quatre on the other with Hilde in between.

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared daggers at the offending men."All of you should be ashamed of yourselves!Quatre's been injured and all any of you can do is demand, _'What happened?Tell me now!'I am **ashamed to even look at any of you!"**_

Hilde turned to Quatre.Putting her arms around his shoulders, she led him out of the room.

Once they were gone, all eyes turned to Duo.He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

*****

Hilde led Quatre to his room.Inside, Hilde pushed Quatre into a chair.He started to protest until he saw the look on her face.Closing his mouth, he sat in the chair.

Hilde nodded."Better.Now, what happened Quatre?"

Quatre sighed.As best he could he told her what passed in the caverns."It was all my fault, Hilde.If she hadn't of been there, this would never of happened."He finished.

Sitting next to him, she placed her hand on his."That's not true, Quatre.This assassin may have taken Sarit, but who's to say it wouldn't have happened anyway?"At Quatre's confused look, she elaborated.

"It might have been one of us.Or, he might have succeeded in killing you."

"My life would be a small price to pay if it kept my friends safe." Quatre stated.

Hilde grasped his chin in her hand and forced Quatre to look into her eyes."Don't you ever say that again.You are very important.To all of us.We love you, Quatre.And we don't want anything to happen to you."

Tears well in his eyes.He knew she was right.

They hugged each other.Hilde to comfort, Quatre in thanks.

*****

"None of you have any right to treat him like that!"Duo raged against the older men in the room.

"He's gone through enough in his life without you treating him like garbage!"

Safir glared at this upstart boy."You, sir, have no right to speak to your elder's in such a tone.**We know what is best for Quatre.We cannot delay a moment.I will not coddle my nephew when Sarit is in danger.I have made agreements with people and their contracts depend on the marriage of my nephew.I will not stand by and let those contracts go up in flames.Especially not at the expense of some soft-hearted spoiled brat!"**

"Soft-hearted?!"

"Spoiled brat?!"

Duo and Trowa stared in shock.Quatre's uncle was insane!

"My brother coddled and spoiled that boy.But no longer!He **will obey my orders!He will no longer disgrace the Winner family name!"**

A loud boom, then "**STOP!!"**

All parties jump and stare in disbelief at Heero.

Gun upraised to the ceiling, a small tendril of smoke escapes the chamber.Heero turns to Safir in obvious anger.

"You have **NO idea what you are talking about.Quatre is the least spoiled man I have ever met.He is used to the finer things; this is true.Nevertheless, he has never once shirked his duty.He has saved all our lives more times than I can remember.I value him as a soldier.But more importantly, as a friend."**

The others stared at Heero in shock.Never had he spoken of any of them with such vehemence and admiration.

"I thank you, Heero.Your words mean more to me than any other."

A composed Quatre enters, with Hilde behind him.He glares at this uncle."I am also aware, uncle, of your feelings about me.I do not care if you think I am a 'soft-hearted spoiled brat' but you will respect my father's memory.He was a great man and I will not have anyone, including his brother, speak ill of him."Quatre said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Safir stared at his nephew for a moment.The boy would be quite an adversary.He would enjoy this.He bowed."Forgive me, nephew.I meant no disrespect to my brother's memory.The recent situation has simply unnerved me."

Quatre looked at Safir for a long moment.He never did trust his uncle.There was no help for it, now.The man was in charge until Quatre's 21st birthday.Quatre could suggest; make recommendations, but until he took over the family business, Safir was in charge.Temporarily ignoring the difficulties he obviously had with Safir, he pressed on to the issue at hand.

"The important thing right now is to find and rescue Sarit.I plan to leave within the hour.I expect no interference from you uncle.You're the one who forced me into this marriage.I will not allow my intended to be kidnapped and possibly killed."Quatre turned to the authorities.

"And you, sir, will not intervene in any way!I have seen enough of your botched work."The captain bristled at the insult, but Quatre continued.

"The 'kidnappers' obviously were after me.Therefore, I will lead this mission."Quatre held up his hand for silence when his uncle tried to protest."I will listen to no arguments in this matter.Sarit is in danger because of her association with me."Quatre turned to Heero."Heero, I would like for you to handle the arrangements.We'll leave in an hour."Heero nodded.Quatre then turned back to his uncle."Please leave us now, my friends.I have some personal matters I need to discuss with my uncle.In private."This he directed at the authorities.The captain glares, but with a wave from Safir, they leave.

Quatre and Safir are alone.Quatre walks over and sits behind his uncle's desk, effectively putting himself in the power position.Safir quirks his lips at the gesture.Quatre motions for his uncle to sit.Despite the fact this is his office, Safir nods and sits in front of Quatre.

Quatre folds his hands together and stares long and hard at his uncle.Finally, he speaks.

"Uncle, we seem to have some difficulties between us."

Safir just sat.Secretly, he smiled.The boy was very astute.He would prove to be quite a challenge.He would have to be careful around Quatre.

"It would appear so, my nephew."Safir conceded

Quatre turned a curious eye on Safir.He hadn't expected an admission."Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"Quatre asked.

Safir looked at him closely.Quatre couldn't completely mask the hurt in his voice._The boy has no clue about my plans.He craves the approval of his family.Particularly my idiot brother.Since he is dead, Quatre obviously has switched figures.I am older, his father's brother and head of the family until he is of age.Therefore, I would be the most logical substitute.The boy craves his father's approval, therefore, mine. _

"Quatre, I am sorry for my rash words earlier.I do not hate you.You are family.My only nephew.Despite being personally involved in the last war, if Raberba was alive, I think he would be very proud of you.As am I."

Quatre stared at his uncle in shock.Never in his wildest imagination did he think Safir was proud of him.It brought unusual warmth to his body.Although he didn't fully believe Safir about his hatred for Quatre, it did feel good to hear a family member express their belief in him.

"Thank you, uncle.I am sorry for any words I spoke to you in anger.This situation with Sarit has affected both of us.I think we both want to bring her back safely."

Nodding his approval, Safir posed a question."What do you plan to do?"

"I think its best if only myself and my team know.That way, there will be less of a chance that someone will overhear and ambush us.I believe there is a spy here.I don't want to tip them off.The less anyone outside of myself and my friends know, the better."Quatre answered.

"How can you be sure one of them isn't the spy?"Safir queried.

Quatre looked at his uncle with conviction."Because I do.I trust them with my life.They are my friends."

*****

Heero sat at this desk, typing on his laptop.The schematics for the region were on the screen.Duo was arranging the camouflage gear.The schematics for the region were on the screen.Duo was arranging the camouflage gear.Just as Heero finished, he received an email.Relena would be arriving in less than 2 hours._Damn!Why did she have to choose **now to arrive?!He thought in consternation.**_

"Transportation is ready."Trowa said as he and Wufei walked in.Heero was sitting at his desk, staring darkly at his computer.Duo was just finishing pacing the camo gear.

"All weapons are stored in the truck.Are we ready?"Wufei asked.

"You bet!All we need to do is change and get Q-man.Then were all set!"Duo said with excitement.

Glaring one final time at this laptop, Heero looked up just as Hilde and Quatre arrived.

"We have a problem.Relena will be arriving in two hours."Heero stated flatly.

Duo looked confused."Why is that a problem?"

Wufei sighed."Baka.Because someone has to stay and greet her!"

"Oh."

All eyes suddenly trail to Hilde.She glares back."Oh, no.You guys aren't leaving me behind!"

"Hilde, there is no other choice.We need the others.You are the most obvious choice."

"No.I'll stay."

Everyone turned to stare at Quatre with disbelief.

"But, Q-man, I thought you said…"

"It doesn't matter what I said before, Duo.One of us must stay to greet Relena.I will not leave her here alone with my uncle.I'll stay."Quatre explained.

The others stared with surprise at Hilde as she shook her head."No, Quatre.You must go.You **need to go.You need to go so you can prove to yourself that this wasn't your fault.If you don't, you will have this regret within you for the rest of your life.I will stay and take care of Relena.You have to go.Besides, I know you guys work better as a team."**

"You sure Hilde?Because I could stay."Duo asked.

Hilde smiled and kissed him on the cheek."I'm sure."

Hilde leaves to prepare for Relena's arrival.The others finish changing into their camo gear.Once everyone is ready, they leave the estate.Going down an abandoned alley, they come to the military truck Trowa was able to "borrow."

They all prepare themselves for what they know was coming.

*****

Sarit woke to a dark room.Opening her eyes, she looked around. She was lying on a cot, her hands bound behind her.Sarit looked around in confusion._Where am I?She wondered._

Memories from earlier in the day flooded her mind.Going with Quatre and his friends when they decided to visit the caverns.Sneaking off alone with Quatre to talk.

The strange feeling she had when she looked at Quatre.The way they had almost kissed.

Sarit blushed at the thought.It would have been her first kiss.Quatre was nothing like the cold, unfeeling monster many seemed to portray him as.True, he was one of the essential figures in the last war, but she felt that was more out of love for his family, then from ambitions of power.

Ever since Raberba Winner died, and his brother Safir took control of the company, Raberba's children had been branded as ambitious, immoral and evil.Raberba's daughters were viewed as nothing more than experiments.Experiments in various ways to engineer test tube children.

His son on the other hand…

There were those on the L4 cluster that felt Quatre was wealthy, spoiled and selfish.He cared nothing for them or his family.Everything he did was to further his own selfish lusts.

Others looked upon Quatre as a hero.Quatre was the only one to stand up against his father.He disobeyed his father, his religious beliefs and his family teachings to do what he felt was right.His convictions to do "the right thing" had saved them all.

Still others believed that Quatre was an ambitious, power hungry rebel.He disobeyed everything dear to him.Many believed he was secretly plotting to overthrow his uncle.When the fact that he only had to wait three more years and he would be in control was presented to these antagonists, they simply shrugged and declared that the mind of an evil 18-year-old was beyond them.

Remembering all these different views, Sarit laughed to herself.None of them knew the true Quatre.He was kind and caring.Loving.All that he did was for the love of his family.To protect them from the sorrows of war.

At the thought of Quatre, her expression darkened.Was he all right?Was he able to get away?And why, by Allah, did they want her?

Sarit's thoughts are interrupted when the door to her cell opened.

*****

General Kresch could not believe the incompetence he was surrounded with.The assassin, sent to eliminate Quatre Winner, had failed.Not only did he fail in killing the boy he kidnapped Sarit Kormit!What was he going to do with the girl?Threatening the boy with her was useless.Everyone knew that neither one wanted this marriage.Both were going through with it out of duty to their respective families.

Duty.Family.Kresch's eyes narrowed.Then he smiled._Of course!That's it!They may not love each other, but Quatre would try to rescue her out of duty to family.Signaling to his guards, he proceeded to lead them to Sarit's cell._

Once outside, a guard standing watch quickly unlocked and opened the door.Stepping through, Kresch spied the girl.

Shackles bound her hands as she lay on the cot.A long cord wrapped around her, preventing movement.

She was awake.Glaring at him.

Smiling, Kresch approaches her prison."Enjoying your stay, my dear?"

Sarit narrows her eyes."You'll never get away with this General!When Quatre finds out…"

[Authors note: Cliché I know, but I couldn't help it!]

"I'm counting on it."Kresch interrupts her."That boy has been a perpetual thorn in my side.You, my dear, are the perfect bait.Quatre's unnatural sense of justice and compassion will prove to be his undoing.He will come for you.I have no doubt.And when he does, he will fall into my trap!"

Preparing to leave, Kresch turned to speak."Don't worry, my dear.Soon, you will be free of an unwanted marriage.Safir can't very well marry you to a dead man!"

With Kresch finally gone, Sarit buries her face in the sheets in despair.He's crazy, she realizes.

She didn't understand why Kresch wants Quatre's death, but she couldn't let the general use her in his assassination attempt.

She must escape on her own.


	8. Chapter 8 - Quatre to the Rescue!, Part ...

Chapter 8 - Quatre to the Rescue, Part 2

**_Chapter 8 - Quatre to the Rescue, Part 2_**

The military compound was quiet.The only sign of life was the occasional sentry.

Heero surveyed the area through a pair of binoculars.Guards at the front gate paced back and forth.Every few minutes, perimeter guards would pass by on full alert.Turning his head, Heero spotted a truck coming down the road.

The idea sprang into existence in his thoughts almost immediately.It was the perfect plan.It was also obvious and extremely dangerous.

Heero turned to his friends and detailed the plan he had in mind.

"You are aware that this could be a trap.This plan is soooo obvious.Even I can see that!"Duo exclaimed.

Heero glared at Duo.He was hoping no one would notice.Leave it to Duo to be the one to notice the flaw in his plan.

"Maxwell is right for once.This could be a trap.But I don't see we have any choice.This will be the fastest way to infiltrate the base." Wufei said.

Trowa nodded."Time is of the essence.The longer we wait, the less chance we will have of retrieving Sarit unharmed."

Everyone turned to Quatre.He nodded."Let's do it."

The others piled into the truck.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Duo could be heard saying as the truck sped towards the front gate.

*****

The head guard at outpost station 0429867 was bored out of his mind.This was probably the most boring post he could ever have gotten.Almost no one came to this installation.

Looking up at the sound of an incoming vehicle, he tensed.There wasn't another shipment due.Stepping in front of the oncoming vehicle, he motioned for them to stop.

*****

Trowa sat in the driver's seat of the truck, speeding towards the front gate of the military base.Heero sat beside him, ready for anything.Wufei, Quatre and Duo sat in the back.

Approaching the gate, they saw a guard emerge from the guardhouse."Get ready."Heero told the others.

The guard raised his hands and the truck slowly came to a stop.As he neared the truck, the guard had his first glimpse of the vehicle's occupants.The driver and his four passengers' were all very young men.

Instantly suspicious, the guard addressed the driver."What's your business here?This is a restricted area."

Trowa turned to the guard."General Kresch sent for us.We're here to interrogate the prisoner."

The guard looked shocked at this news.No one had told him about any interrogations!He looked upon the driver with suspicion."No one told me of any interrogations.I'll have to clear it."

_ _

_Click._

The sound startled the guard.Turning around to face the driver, he came face to face with the barrel of a gun pointed at his forehead.The click he heard was the hammer clicking.The boy sitting next to the driver had a Luger pointed at him.His eyes were cold and his facial expression said, "Don't screw with me."

"You will do nothing.You will not move if you value your life."Heero stated.Duo jumped out of the back, along with Wufei.Wufei pinned the guard's arms together while Duo tied and gagged him.

Once tied up to his satisfaction, Wufei dragged the guard into the guardhouse.Pulling the bound guard underneath the des, he straightened up and hit the gate release.Immediately, the gate began to slide open.Duo climbed back into the truck.

"Good luck."Wufei said as the truck sped by.

*****

Kresch looked at the monitors in the control room with amusement."So they think they can infiltrate my base without my knowledge?"

Turning to a guard, he gave him his instructions.Nodding, the guard left.

Kresch stared at another screen.Sarit sat on her cot, looking around.He had allowed her restraints to be removed.He had other uses for her.Turning his back, he left the security office.

He had guests that needed to be welcomed.

*****

Unaware that she was being watched, Sarit looked around her prison.She was imprisoned in what was once a storage room.The door was the only entrance or exit.In a strange twist of fate, Kresch had decided to release her from her bonds.Walking around, she searched for a way to escape.

She had to escape on her own.She couldn't let Kresch use her as bait to trap Quatre.Thinking of her betrothed, she smiled.

Quatre was sweet and innocent.He had a heart larger than the sun itself.His goodness radiated off of him in waves.She couldn't understand how anyone would want to hurt him.

A sound outside her door brought her out of her thoughts.Sensing an opportunity for escape, she readied herself.A key could be heard twisting in the lock.The door opened and a guard with her midday meal entered.He looked young.Sarit smiled.A plan had formed.It was almost too easy.

The guard approached warily and Sarit smiled at him."Hello.You're new aren't you?Would you mind helping me with my foot?Its been hurting awfully bad!"Sarit bats her eyes coquettishly at the young guard.

The guard blinks in astonishment.*Was she talking to me? * He wondered.Looking around, he noticed he was the only one present.Looking around, he noticed he was the only one present.

Gesturing to himself, he asked, "Me?"

She nodded."Of course you.My foot has been throbbing so terribly!Can you rub it for me?"Sarit asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Uhm…sure.I guess."The guard placed the meal down on the floor and knelt before her.

Taking her foot in hand, he began to massage it.

"Oh!That feels sooo good!" she exclaimed.The guard was completely taken in.in fact, he was so taken in by her performance, that he failed to see her other foot.

Slowly bringing her other foot up, she smacked him on the head with her heel, hard.He fell to the floor, unconscious.Sarit sighed.She hadn't wanted to hurt the young man, but she had to get out of here.She couldn't let Kresch use her against Quatre.

She quickly put her jacket on.Reaching down, she took the guards keys and dagger.She hesitated at the gun.She hated guns.She picked it up and left the cell.She closed and locked the door.Taking the gun, she dropped it in a disposal chute.Walking down the corridor, she searched for a way out.

*****

"Shut up, Duo."

Duo humphed."I'm telling you, Heero.There's somethin' going on here.It's too damn quiet."

Heero said nothing.But the same thing kept running through his mind.It was too quiet.

"They know we're here."Heero stated.

"Haven't I been saying…" Duo stopped in mid-sentence.Up ahead, were four armed guards, heading their way.

Heero motioned for Duo to follow.They checked the doors on either side of them.Neither opened.Duo cursed silently.Pulling out a kit, he began to work on picking the lock.

Heero checked his own door.Locked.He gripped the doorknob and with a twist of his wrist, broke the lock.The door opened easily.

Shaking his head, he did the same to the door Duo was working on."Baka."

Duo just stuck his tongue out.Both entered Duo's side and closed the door.They waited for the guards to pass them by.

*****

Wufei stood at the guard station, waiting for the others to come back with the girl.Not for the first, he wished Sally had come with them.He'd never admit it, but he missed the stubborn onna.

Wufei narrowed his eyes.a guard was approaching.From the look of him, he was an officer.Straightening himself, he stood at attention as the officer approached.

The officer stopped in mid-stride when he saw Wufei."Who are you?Where's Jorkan?"

Wufei continued to stay at attention."Private Chen sir.I was called in to relieve Sergeant Jorkan, sir."

The officer eyed Wufei.Something wasn't right here."Then why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't know, sir.I'm just following orders."

"I'm going to have to clear it with HQ…"

He never finished his sentence.Once the man's back was turned, Wufei sprang into action.Gripping the man by the throat, Wufei applied his fingers to three pressure points on the guard's neck.The man went limp.Carrying him to the shed, he bound and gagged him.He surveyed the shed.He hoped no more guards would come to check the outpost.He already had quite a few guards stashed ere.Any more and they may realize some are missing.

Wufei shrugged.He'd deal with it when and if the time came.Closing the door, he returned to the outpost.

*****

Looking down a corridor, Trowa beckoned to his companion.Quatre came up behind him, waiting.When Trowa nodded, both entered the hallway.Quatre looked around and shook his head."This place is huge!It's going to take awhile to find her in this maze."

"We'll find her."

Both stopped.They heard shouting at the far end of the hallway.Trowa and Quatre crept quietly towards the screaming.Looking down a corridor, they stopped in shock.Around the corner were three guards.They appeared to be trying to contain a prisoner.A young woman.

The young woman was Sarit.

****

'Let me go, you ruffians!"Sarit screamed.She struggled, trying to get away.

One of the guards slapped her hard in the face."Stop moving girl!Or I'll forget you're important!"

"Why don't we have a bit of fun with her Sergeant?No one will know."One of the guards suggested, leering at Sarit.

She paled."No!You can't!"

The first guard grabbed her by the arm and twisted."You don't have a say in the matter.All right Private.I believe you're right.Besides, this little girl needs to learn some manners."

Sarit closed her eyes in fear.She could feel the guard groping her breast in his hand.

Then she heard a click.

"Don't even think about it!"

Sarit opened her eyes in relief.

*****

Quatre and Trowa watched the guards warily.When the first guard attempted to rape her, Quatre snapped. Pulling his gun of its holster (even though it only held blanks)he approached the guard.The other two had their backs to the entrance, thus they didn't see Quatre's approach.

Placing his gun at the back of the guard's head, he cocked it."Don't even think about it!"

The man froze.The other two turned and faced the end of Trowa's rifle.He swung it in an arch, smacking them across the face.They fell to the floor in a heap.

Quatre's eyes narrowed dangerously."Now that your friends have been dealt with, you're going to follow my every instruction.Is that clear?"

The guard nodded.

"Good.First thing's first.Let the girl go.Now."

Gulping, the guard let Sarit's arm go.She stumbled back, coming into contact with the well.She sank to her knees in terror.

Quatre nodded."Very good."He then used the butt end of the gun to knock the man unconscious.He fell to the ground, joining his friends in slumber.

Quatre put his gun away and rushed to the trembling Sarit."Sarit!Sarit!Can you hear me?Are you okay?Did they hurt you?"

*****

Heero and Duo waited for the guards to pass by so they could continue their search for Sarit.

A chuckle was heard behind them."You don't need to worry.They won't harm you.You're not the ones I want."

Heero and Duo whirled around.Leaning against a desk was an older man.

"Who are you?"Duo queried.

The man just smiled.

Heero advanced, coming to the man's side in one quick movement.Placing his gun at the older man's temple, his expression was grim."Answer the question."

"I'm General Amar Kresch.I'm in charge of this facility."

"Then you must know where Sarit is!"Duo exclaimed.

"Sarit?Oh, the young woman.Yes.I must say, she's provided to be quite useful."

_ _

_Click_

The cocking of Heero's gun was audible in the silence of the room."What have you done with her?"

Kresch swallowed.This young man was quite earnest.If he didn't answer, he would be shot.With little or not remorse afterwards."Nothing.I only used her as bait."

"I knew it!I told you this was a trap!"Duo glared.

"Hn," was Heero's only reply.

Kresch smiled."Oh, it wasn't for you and your gun totting friend here.I could care less about you."At Duo's surprised expression, Kresch nodded."It's true.I have to say, though, you're ingenious.The young man at the guardhouse is quite efficient.He's managed to keep his presence a secret, along with taking out quite a few of my guards."

Heero and Duo looked at each other in alarm.'Wufei…'

"Oh, don't worry.He's perfectly fine.Like I said, he's not the one I want."

"Then who is?"Heero demanded, placing the gun deeper into the general's skull.

Kresch winced in pain."I could care less about the rest of you.The only one I want is the Winner brat."

Duo blinked."Quatre?But why?"

"Because if he comes to power, all my plans will be for nothing!The boy must die!"

Rage filled Heero at the general's words."No one hurts my friends."

Duo rushed forward, pushing Heero's gun out of the way.It went off, the bullet lodged in the wall.Kresch sank to his knees.If not for the braided boy, he'd be dead now.

Duo sank to his knees in front of Kresch."I would advise that you tell me where Sarit is.'Cause if you don't, I'm not sure I can stop him again."

Petrified, Kresch gave Duo the location of the cell.Duo nodded."I would advise that you leave the colony.I'm not sure if that will even keep you safe once my friend gets loose."

Duo took Heero by the arm and dragged him out the room, leaving a trembling Kresch in their wake.

Outside in the corridor, Duo fell against the wall, laughing."It was perfect!He even bought it!"

Heero shook his head.He took the magazine out of his gun and replaced it with one with actual bullets."I don't know how I let you talk me into this.He could have been armed and those blanks would have been useless.."

"But he wasn't and we got our information!"

"Hn."

Duo grinned."You scared the shit out of him, anyway.He won't be bothering Q-man any time soon."

Heero suddenly grabbed Duo by his braid and pulled him down the corridor.

"Hey, man!Quit it!That hurts!"

"Come on, baka!We have to find Quatre and Trowa!They're walking into a trap!"

"Shit!"

*****

Sarit huddled on the floor, still trembling from her near rape.When someone took her by the shoulders, she screamed, thinking it was her would-be rapists.When the arms embraced her, she sobbed.Not wanting to, but feeling compelled, she looked up at her attacker.Her eyes widened in relief.She threw herself into Quatre's arms.

Quatre almost fell backwards when Sarit threw herself at him.He held her trembling form tightly.

"It's okay, Sarit.You're safe now."

Sarit looked up into his deep aqua-blue eyes.For the first time in years, she felt safe.Protected.

Quatre gazed into Sarit's tearful emerald eyes.He couldn't explain it, but he felt very protective over her.He would kill or maim anything that dared to harm her.

Placing his palm on her cheek, he drew her towards him.

Trowa stood back and watched his friend and his betrothed.It was a very private moment for them, he shouldn't be watching.He couldn't seem to help himself, though.

Trowa watched as Quatre's head descended towards Sarit.Simultaneously, their eyes closed when their lips touched for the first time.

Watching Quatre and Sarit kiss, Trowa turned away in pain and despair.All his hopes and dreams, dashed by that one kiss.


	9. Chapter 9 - Wedding Bells

*bold*  
/italics or thoughts/  
  
Authors Note: This chapter contains some scenes of NCS (Non-Consensual Sex i.e. rape) Read at your own risk!  
  
Chapter 9 - Wedding Bells  
  
Duo and Heero found the others sometime later. Quickly regrouping, they prepared for an all out assault.  
  
It never came.  
  
The entire base seemed to be deserted. Duo and Heero related their conversation with General Kresch.   
Quatre wasn't really surprised. Kresch had been an old adversary of his father's.  
  
"Well, I think we scared him bad enough so you don't have to worry about him again!" Duo exclaimed, as they neared the gate.  
  
"Maybe." Quatre remarked, still holding Sarit close.  
  
Wufei stepped out of the gatehouse at that moment. "Took you long enough."  
  
"We were delayed." Heero remarked.  
  
"Sure. Is that why the entire base up and left?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Yep. Heero here scared the living shit out of their commander!"  
  
"Hn," was Heero's only reply.  
  
Shaking his head, Wufei opened the gate. They all piled into the truck, Trowa once again driving.  
  
*****  
  
Some hours later, Heero returned to his quarters. After they had arrived back at the mansion, the authorities had grilled Heero and Duo about their encounter with General Kresch. If Duo hadn't intervened, Heero would most definitely have killed at least one of those whining police officers.  
  
Heero entered his room and felt something was off. Instinctively, he drew his gun and pointed it at a shadowy corner.  
  
A feminine chuckle came from the corner. Then a young woman stepped out.  
  
Relena Darlian Peacecraft smiled with amusement at her bodyguard/boyfriend. "Still wanting to kill me, huh?"  
  
"Hn." Heero drew back the safety and placed the gun on a nearby table. "Watch it next time, Relena. I could have killed you."  
  
Relena smiled. "I seem to remember a time when you wanted nothing more than to kill me."  
  
He shrugged. "I was young then."  
  
Smiling, she approached him. Putting her hand on his chest, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I missed seeing you when I arrived."  
  
Heero took her hand from his chest and pulled her close. "It was important to get Sarit back. It was important to Quatre."  
  
"And Heero Yuy never turns down a mission," Relena replied.  
  
Heero just shrugged.  
  
Relena gazed into his Prussian blue eyes and pouted. "Is this any way to greet your girlfriend? I thought better of you, Heero."  
  
Placing his hands on her waist, he drew her taunt body towards his. Where their flesh touched, fire raced. Lowering his mouth to hers, Relena lost herself in his kiss.  
  
She moaned when she felt Heero's tongue enter her sweet cavern. She moved her mouth in synch with his. She gasped, feeling his body grind against hers.  
  
Pulling away, Heero traced her kiss-swollen lips with the tip of his finger. She smiled at the light and passion in his eyes. Bringing her close once again, his lips claimed hers as his. They lost themselves in each other once again, their moans muffled by the closing of the bedroom door.  
  
*****  
  
Sarit sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. The bristled glided through her long, silky red hair.  
  
It had been a couple hours since the return and she was still shaking. Never in her life had she experienced something so terrifying. The thought of being helpless while someone raped her was almost more than she could stand.  
  
Getting up from the table, she went to the window. It was now very early in the morning. She sighed. She quickly got dressed for bed.  
  
Once under the covers, she let her mind wander. A smile came to her lips. She remembered Quatre coming to her rescue. Her heart soared when she remembered his kiss. She briefly touched her fingers to her lips, remembering the sweetness of it.  
  
She sighed. /Maybe..../  
  
The thought left her as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre sat at his desk, sipping a cup of tea. He was having another bought of insomnia and working wasn't helping any. He put his pen down and sighed. He placed his head in his hands and groaned.  
  
He didn't know what was happening to him. That whole episode with Sarit unnerved him. Not so much his feelings for her. She was a very beautiful woman. Who wouldn't find her attractive? No, not Sarit herself, but his reaction to her being in danger. For a split second when he and Trowa confronted those guards, Quatre would have killed. Gladly and without remorse.  
  
That thought frightened him more than any other. He valued life above all else. The only other time he had felt this way had been during the war, when he was in the grips of the ZERO system.  
  
He got up suddenly. He had to speak to Heero as soon as possible.  
  
*****  
  
A very happy and content Relena snuggled against the warmth next to her.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
She giggled. Looking up at the deep Prussian blue eyes that had always captivated her, she smiled. "I forgot how nice it is to have you around!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Relena quirked an eyebrow at Heero. She laid her head back on his shoulder, tracing circles along his chest with her finger. He groaned.  
  
Smiling mischievously, she climbed on top of him. "Hmmm.... I like it here better."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
She slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up. Sometimes I don't know what I see in you."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Relena laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't start that again."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I won't Relena. I just have a lot on my mind. This whole thing with Quatre is disturbing."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It..."  
  
Heero interrupted by a knock on the door. Grimacing, he disentangled himself from Relena and got out of bed. Pulling his shorts out from the pile of clothing on the floor, he put them on. Leaving the bedroom, he opened the front door.  
  
He blinked. Quatre stood outside, waiting. He turned around. "Oh! Heero! I'm glad you're here. I need to speak with you..." he trailed off. Standing behind Heero was Relena, clad only in a robe.  
  
Quatre turned crimson. "I'm so sorry! I...I didn't know you had company...."  
  
Relena smiled at the embarrassed Quatre. "Don't be. Come in Quatre."  
  
"Whose room is this anyway? Yours or mine?"  
  
"Shut up Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Quatre grinned. Very rarely was anyone allowed to view the interplay between these two. "I can come back another time."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Come in Quatre."  
  
When Heero said it, it was a command, not a request. Quatre stepped into the room. Heero and Relena followed. Sitting on the couch, Heero beckoned for his guests to sit. Relena sat next to Heero and Quatre took an armchair. "You wanted to speak to me?"  
  
Quatre nodded. He looked down at his folded hands. "Its about the ZERO system."  
  
"The ZERO? What about it?" Heero asked.  
  
"When Trowa and I came upon those guards attacking Sarit, I felt the exact same emotions that I did while under the ZERO's influence."  
  
Heero shook his head. "That's impossible, Quatre. There are no more ZERO systems. The last was in Wing and its been destroyed."  
  
"I know. But it was so strange..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Quatre." Relena said, getting up. "I think you have enough to occupy your mind with right now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She smiled. "The wedding?" Relena promoted  
  
Quatre grimaced. "Oh, yeah. That."  
  
Relena patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine, Quatre. I'm going to go get ready. I think my introduction has been put off too long."  
  
"Hilde didn't present you to my uncle?"  
  
Relena shook her head. "No. She didn't think it was wise. Not without you present."  
  
"She's smart. How she ended up with Duo, I'll never know." Heero commented.  
  
Quatre and Relena looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
Heero just glared.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa strolled down the wide avenues of the Winner Gardens. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, staring idly at some rose bushes. He didn't really know why he came out here. He just had to get away from all the preparations in the mansion. Everyone was so excited about the upcoming wedding. It was almost pathetic the way the servants went about their tasks. They were positively giddy with excitement.  
  
Unable to stand the commotion any longer, Trowa made a quick escape out into the gardens. He doubted that anyone would notice him missing. Relena was caught up with Safir. Duo and Hilde were too preoccupied with each other to notice much of anything. Wufei was indifferent to everything around him.   
  
Heero was busy with the security arrangements. With Relena here, he wasn't about to take any chances of another kidnapping. And Quatre...  
  
Trowa sighed, gazing up at the blue sky. Quatre seemed to be busy with the wedding preparations and Sarit. He didn't begrudge his friend the time spent with the young Arab girl. He was, after all, engaged to her. He bent down and picked up a rock from the stony path. He gazed at the varied colors. He could feel the texture of the stone as he gripped it tightly. His green eyes glazed over for a moment, remembering the past.  
  
His was a difficult life. His childhood had been taken from him, as he was a mercenary soldier from the time he could walk. Then there was Operation Meteor. That was the beginning of his current problem. When he met his best friend. The only one who seemed to understand him.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
The young blond Arab who was from a well-known pacifistic family. Who had willingly allowed himself to be disinherited so he could fight for what he believed in. Trowa had grown to care for the young man. More so than he had realized. Until this marriage deal had come about.  
  
His feelings were so confused now. Before, he had seen Quatre as his best friend. Nothing more and nothing less. They had helped each other through some very difficult times. He remembered vividly the days that he had lost his memory. When he had felt lost among the other Gundam Pilots. The uncertainty, the depression...Quatre had been there for him. Had helped him through that and many more situations since then.  
  
Trowa moved among the flowers, his gaze seeing the past. /Those were difficult days. Quatre was so...frightened. Frightened of the ZERO system and what it had done to him. I know that he still blames himself for what happened to me. It's so obvious, so clear to me./ He sighed, gazing up at the blue sky, or what approximated as a sky in a colony. /Then why do I feel so...confused? Why does the prospect of Quatre marrying disturb me?/   
  
Looking off into space, he closed his eyes. No outward expression marred his face, but inside, he was screaming. He had finally realized what his feelings were for the blond haired Arab. His legs refused to support him and he sank down onto a marble bench bonelessly. His arms were crossed over his knees as he stared blankly at a flowerbed across from him. His customary bang covered half his face, further obscuring his features. His mind, however, was on a long journey. A dark, black journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before him, he was a child of six. He was dressed in nothing but someone's old coveralls. He was covered in grime and filthy. Like most children, he didn't seem to mind the dirt. But unlike other children, his eyes were cold, distant. They reflected the pain of the times he lived in.   
  
Running a hand over his sweaty forehead, he replaced the wrench he had been using back to the toolbox. He sighed tiredly. He bent to pick up the toolbox, but froze. Something was off. There was someone here, someone he knew. He turned around, scanning the area. No one.  
  
Then a hand gripped him from behind, pushing him against the wall hard. Nanashi turned a cold stare upon his assailant. As he expected, it was Veker. The man was an insatiable pedophile. He would molest local boys wherever they went. The last mission, there hadn't been any available. He thought briefly of struggling, but knew it to be futile. The man was three times his size and weight.  
  
Nanashi stood silently, waiting for Veker to finish. This wasn't the first experience he had with the man. He knew from past occurrences that if he let the man have his way, he would be content with a few touches. No outward sign was visible, but he shuddered inwardly. Veker was not one to wait.   
  
'This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. Veker isn't even the only one that does this. This is life. My life.'  
  
These words were typical of the young boy's thoughts. He had come to realize at a very early age that a child's life in a mercenary corp was fraught with peril. Nanashi closed his eyes, waiting.  
  
Something pinched him hard and his eyes popped open. His eyes widened momentarily at the sight before him.   
  
Veker stood, his pants around his ankles. His cock stood at attention, obviously hard. Nanashi looked up, stunned. Never had Veker gone this far. At least, not with him. A fine line of fear crept up his spine. He gazed coldly at the large mercenary in front of him.   
  
"No."  
  
Veker smirked evilly. His eyes were filled with malice and a burning lust. His large hand reached out, grabbing Nanashi by the shoulder. He slammed the boy against the mobile suit leg that the child had been working on.  
  
Nanashi shook his head, trying to clear it. The hard impact with the metal stunned him. Therefore, the small boy never noticed that Veker had succeeded in stripping him of his work pants. Nanashi struggled, trying to get away.  
  
A hard blow came across his face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Veker held him down by his shoulders, his face screwed up in an evil smile. He moved forward, lifting the boy's ass. In one, hard thrust, Veker pushed his cock into Nanashi's virgin passage.  
  
Nanashi threw his head back and screamed. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was as if he was being split open from the inside.  
  
Paying no attention to the struggling boy underneath him, Veker pushed in harder, ripping through delicate muscles. He felt the boy's blood flow, lubricating his own member. His member was only buried in half way, but the pleasure filling him drove him to push in deeper.  
  
Shaking his head violently, Nanashi continued to scream. He didn't think it was possible, but the pain increased. He felt the muscles within him give; deep gashing wounds pouring forth his life's blood. He wanted to escape, to die.  
  
'No...NO! This can't be happening...please...someone...make it stop! Make it stop!' The small boy screamed silently. Despite the overwhelming pain, he refused to cry out verbally. Minutes ticked by, though they seemed like hours to the distraught child. In a sudden burst of speed, Veker came hard into Nanashi.   
  
The tall man wiped his forehead of sweat and pulled out of the boy. He finally looked down and noticed the child was bleeding badly. He shrugged. Wiping his cock of blood, he put his pants on and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa snapped out of his memories with a gasp. He hadn't thought of that first time in years. Truth was, he tried to forget. Oh, how he wanted to forget. The pain had been excruciating. If one of the other mechanics hadn't come by, he would have surely bled to death. As it was, he had been in the infirmary for weeks, healing.  
  
'Stop this right now. It's not doing you any good. The past is the past. It has no bearing on the future or the present. I have to get past this...why is it so hard for me? It's been year's...years! I'm not Nanashi anymore...I'm Trowa!'  
  
He froze, his heart racing a mile a minute. He looked around wildly, his green eyes bright with fright. In his minds eye, he was still the small, frightened young boy. His eyes saw nothing except Veker looming over him, the man's large hands touching him, invading him. 'No...I'm not Trowa either.... I don't know who I am...what did Catherine call me? Triton? Is that who I am? Or am I Nanashi? Or Trowa?' Trowa clutched his head, his eyes closed in agony.  
  
  
Striding down the garden path, Duo whistled, his hands in his pockets. He had to get away from all the activity in the mansion. He wasn't used to so much going on around him. He was used to a quiet life; at least he was now. Sure, he craved the odd adventure at times, but he was happy with his scavenging business with Hilde.  
  
A smile crept over his features at the thought of her. He loved her so much. He had for a very long time. He was so glad that they had finally come together. Sighing, he walked down the flower-strewn path. His hands in his pockets, he blinked as he came around a corner. Trowa was sitting on the ground on his knees, his arms wrapped around himself. His body was moving from side to side, his eyes shut, obviously in pain.   
  
"Trowa!" Duo rushed over, kneeling next to his friend. He took Trowa's shoulders in his hands, shaking the young man. "Trowa! Talk to me! What's wrong?!"  
  
Trowa flinched from the touch of his friend. 'No...its him again...he's come back....' Trowa looked up with wide, frightened eyes. The eyes of a small frightened six year-old.  
  
Shaking his head, Duo looked at his friend, stunned. Never since he had met Trowa, had he seen such a look in his face, in his eyes. He'd never seen Trowa so afraid. "Hey, Tro...its me. Duo. It's okay man. I won't hurt you."  
  
Duo's braid, swishing in the wind, caught Trowa's attention. His eyes narrowed and he reached out and grabbed the swinging rope of hair. His delicate fingers closed over the rope of hair, pulling hard.  
  
"AH, FUCK!!! Let go man! That hurts!!! Shit!"  
  
Trowa blinked, coming out of his stupor. He looked up at his friend and gave a small smile. "Does this hurt Duo?" He pulled on the hair again.  
  
"HELL YES IT HURTS!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa smirked, dropping his friend's hair. Duo glared, holding his hair in his hands protectively. He patted the abraded end. "It's all right, baby. I won't let mean old Trowa hurt you again."  
  
Trowa face vaulted.  
  
"It's a miracle that the colonies were saved with you two as pilots."  
  
Trowa looked up sharply, his senses on full alert. His eyes widened at the sight before him.   
  
Duo, noticing Trowa's reaction, turned as well. His violet eyes narrowed, then widened alarmingly.  
  
During their stay at the Winner Estate, all of the Gundam Pilots had been introduced to most of Quatre's sisters. They had all resembled him in a much smaller way. Iria was the only one who had his blond hair. All the others had darker complexions. They more resembled their father than anyone else. Which would explain Quatre's nickname of Angel among them.  
  
The woman before them, however, looked nothing like the Winner sisters. She was of medium height, no taller than 5' 5". In fact, she was about the same height as Quatre. Her long platinum blonde hair fell down her back in a French braid. Her intense aquamarine eyes flashed at the two pilots.   
  
Duo stared, open mouthed at her. It was uncanny...it was like seeing a female version of Quatre. A female version on the ZERO system. "Look...lady. I don't know who you are or where you come off with the chip on your shoulder..."  
  
Her aqua eyes flashed, glaring hatefully at Duo. "Where do I come off?! You and your...friends...drag my baby brother out into battle, nearly get him killed, and you ask me where I /come off?!/" Her voice grew in volume as she continued to glare hatefully at Duo.  
  
Trowa shook his head, holding his hands out in surrender. "Look. We're here because we're friends of Quatre's. We care about him."  
  
Blinking, Duo stared at Trowa. 'Man...whatever was bugging him, sure must have scared the shit out of him! He never talks so much!'  
  
Eyes narrowed, the female version of Quatre balled up a fist. In the blink of an eye, Trowa was sprawled on the ground on his back, the young woman's fist having connected solidly with his stomach. Turning on her heel, she walked out of the gardens, leaving a stunned Duo and a gasping Trowa behind.  
  
Duo shook his head. He helped Trowa up. He smirked. "Feisty, ain't she?!"  
  
"Hn." Trowa shook his head, standing up. He slapped the dirt off his pants and turned to Duo. "You wanted something?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, actually. I came cuz I thought you could help me find Q-man."  
  
Trowa's brow furrowed. "Why?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I just wanted to see how he was dealing with all this. It is kinda new to him. 'Sides...I wanna find out who Miss Bitchiness is."  
  
Nodding, Trowa took Duo by the arm and led him out of the gardens. Duo, of course, protested all the way that his braid wasn't a leash.  
  
*****  
  
After checking Quatre's quarters, they came upon a servant who gladly told them that Quatre was currently in the family chapel.  
  
Duo and Trowa had blinked at that news. Neither had thought Quatre to be particularly religious. The young pilot of Gundam Sandrock had never previously shown much interest.   
  
'Or was it that or we just never noticed before?' Duo mussed to himself as they approached the chapel. The door opened easily, no screeching of hinges alerted the occupant of his new arrivals.  
  
The chapel was a brightly lit room. Unlike a Catholic chapel, there were no pews. The entire room was one open area. The room itself was circular in design. Large geometric shapes were cut into the wall, allowing for air and the sun to shine inside, giving the chapel a natural light.  
  
The only ornaments were with Quatre himself. A large, ornately decorated rug was spread out on the floor. The rug, a mixture of maroon, green and orange, was fringed at all ends. Quatre stood in the center, his customary clothes now gone. In their place, he wore long baggy pants. They were an intense shade of blue, almost as deep as his eyes. Black slippers adorned his feet. A long tunic-like garment fell from his shoulders. It was embroidered in gold and silver. It too was a deep sapphire blue.  
  
Quatre stood in an easterly direction, his profile barely visible to his comrades. His hands were raised to his ears, his lips moving, reciting something in Arabic. The two friends entered just as he finished speaking. His hands glided down to his waist, and he again began to speak. The words came out fluidly, no hesitation behind them. He then bowed from his hips, placing his hands on his knees. His words changed, but the flow and cadence did not. They poured out of his mouth gracefully, beautifully.  
  
Duo and Trowa watched, spellbound, as the blond youth continued his service. It was obvious to them that this was indeed a prayer session. They didn't want to intrude on something so private, but were spellbound by their pilot's devotion. They had never seen him like this before. It was a new side of Quatre that they were witnessing.  
  
The young Arab continued with his services, unaware of his friend's awe. Trowa and Duo's mouths both dropped open, watching Quatre. The young pilot of Gundam Sandrock fell to his knees, prostrating himself, again reciting some strange and beautiful words. He did this not once, but twice. In between, he stood on his knees, his words flowing gracefully, no hesitation whatsoever.  
  
He then sat, crossing his legs. His words came faster, with more feeling to them. His last prayer, he spoke in English. It was heartfelt and sweet. Though he spoke quietly, almost whispering, the devotion in his voice was clear.  
  
  
/Allah is most great. Allah is most great.  
Allah is most great. Allah is most great.  
I testify that there is no god except Allah  
I testify that there is no god except Allah  
I testify that Muhammad is the messenger of Allah  
I testify that Muhammad is the messenger of Allah  
Come to prayer! Come to prayer!  
Come to success (in the life and   
The Hereafter)! Come to success!  
Allah is most great. Allah is most great.  
There is no god except Allah./  
  
Quatre whispered his benediction, and then bowed his head. Blinking, he stood. He turned around to pick up the rug when he spied Duo and Trowa in the doorway, watching him. He flushed a deep crimson, looking down. He hastily picked up the rug and began to roll it. "I...uh...didn't hear you come in."  
  
It was Duo's turn to blush. He looked at his shoes, scuffing his foot. "Uh...well...we didn't want to disturb ya..."  
  
"......."  
  
Smiling, Quatre shook his head and finished wrapping up the rug. "That's all right, Duo. I don't mind. Its not a private affair, at any rate."  
  
Duo blinked. "Its not? But it looked like you were..."  
  
"Praying. Yes. It's not private. Not in Islam. We usually pray in a mosque with others." Quatre placed the rug in a corner of the room, making sure it wouldn't fall.  
  
Fidgeting, Duo nodded. "Its just...I don't know. I ain't ever seen you pray before..."  
  
Quatre turned his head, smiling at his friends. "I know. I didn't much while I was fighting. It seemed wrong to me then. But since peace has reigned for a while, I've gone back to my old ways. Or my father's ways. It's reassuring."  
  
"Yeah, I can understand that." Duo sighed. Then his face screwed up in a frown. "Say...Quat. I got a question. A couple, actually."  
  
Quatre shrugged, then nodded. He moved over to his friends, walking with them out of the chapel. "What did you want to ask?"  
  
Duo looked over at Trowa, who shrugged. "Well...first off...why are you in that?!"  
  
Chuckling, Quatre smiled up at Duo. "Oh. Well..." He flushed, looking down. "This is my...wedding costume."  
  
Trowa turned his face away for a moment, his brow creasing in discontent. 'Of course...they're his wedding clothes. The wedding is to start this evening. Kuso! I should have known.'  
  
Unaware of Trowa's troubled thoughts, Quatre went on. "It's customary to prepare early. The rest of you will have similar outfits. My uncle wants a traditional Islamic wedding. So...it's a little unusual compared to a western style wedding."  
  
The trio continued to walk down the hallway, Quatre explaining the various nuances and customs of an Islamic wedding ceremony. They turned a corner and came face to face with the blonde whirlwind they had met earlier. Her aquamarine eyes flashed fire at the sight of Duo and Trowa. She launched herself at them, once again connecting with Trowa. Only this time, she slammed a fist into his jaw, sending the young pilot reeling against the opposite wall.  
  
Duo snarled, glaring at the girl. "What the fuck do you want anyway?! Scram or face the might of Shinigami!"  
  
The woman arched her eyebrow, smirking. Quatre knelt next to Trowa, helping him to his feet. "Are you okay, Trowa?"  
  
"Hai." Trowa eyed the girl again. "You won't do that a third time."  
  
"Oh, no? Try me." She replied in a dangerous tone.  
  
Quatre sighed. He turned to Duo. "This is the other question you had, I suppose?"  
  
"Hai...who is this bitch and who does she think she is?!" Duo replied, outraged.  
  
"BITCH?????!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre held the girl at arms length, preventing her from attacking Duo. The resemblance between them was uncanny. Duo blinked. "Uh...."  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre held her arms down, glaring at her. She sighed and nodded. He lifted his arms from her, turning to the others. "Allow me to introduce Cinq Quaterine Winner, my twin sister. Cinq, this is Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. Two of my best friends." He stressed the word friends at the end.   
  
Cinq flinched. "All right...all right. I'll leave them alone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, little brother."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be on the research colony."  
  
Cinq smirked. "You really thought I'd miss my twin's wedding?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Quatre?" Cinq asked, concerned. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Quatre sighed, shaking his head. "Its fine. We have a lot to talk about, Cinq. But later. I have to show Duo and Trowa to their rooms. The ceremony begins soon."  
  
"Fine. I want to go meet this bride of yours anyway." Cinq kissed him on the cheek, and then waved as she walked off.  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose, turning to Quatre. "You have got to be kidding me. She's your /sister?!/"  
  
Smirking, Quatre nodded. "My twin sister. She was born before me by about fifteen minutes."  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Duo put his arm around his blond friend. "You have my undying sympathy. Really. She is just so...ugh."  
  
"Arrogant? Bitchy? High and mighty?" Quatre supplied.  
  
"Yeah...Oh, wait!" Duo glared at his friend. Quatre smirked. "You aren't the only one that she's like that with. She's that way with everybody. Except me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Smiling at his friends, Quatre led the two down another corridor. They came to a large ornate door. Quatre opened it, letting his friend's precede him. Inside, was various garments displayed prominently around the room. Wufei and Heero were already present.  
  
Quatre smiled at all his friends, though it was a bit forced. "I want to thank all of you for coming to this and helping me. Its not exactly what I had in mind when he came here."  
  
"That's okay, Q-man! We're always ready to help." Duo replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks Duo. I appreciate it." Quatre turned to the others. "These are the formal wedding clothes that my ancestors brought with them from Earth. I've had them altered, and I want you guys to have them."  
  
"Nani?!" A collective chorus from the other pilots could be heard.  
  
"But, Quatre. These are your families. You should not give such priceless artifacts away." Wufei admonished his young friend.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No. It is customary in my family to give something away on your wedding day. I choose these and I want to give them to my best friends."  
  
"Arigatou." Heero replied, looking around. His eyes narrowed. "Can a weapon be hidden among them?"  
  
Nodding, Quatre led Heero to one set of clothing. The pants were long and baggy, in a light sky blue. The overall tunic was a sea green, with silver braiding. A white sash crossed over one shoulder, tying at the hip. Heero nodded in approval. He could easily hide his gun holster without notice.  
  
Duo practically jumped up and down with excitement. He bit his lip, saying nothing. He couldn't wait to see what he got!  
  
Quatre then led Wufei over to another set. This set of garments was very similar to what Wufei normally wore. However, the pants were a deep purple. The long tunic was almost a blood red. The ends of the tunic reached down to Wufei's knees. He also had a white sash, except it encircled his waist.  
  
Wufei looked in the mirror and nodded. The colors were just right. The red was perfect for a wedding. It would also symbolize good luck and he had feeling they were going to need as much good luck as they could get.  
  
Trowa blinked as Quatre approached. He steeled his own emotions, not letting anything leak through. He nodded to his friend. Quatre smiled and took Trowa over to another set of clothing. He blinked again, looking at the fine clothing before him.  
  
It was a layered tunic, in earthy brown and gold. On the tunic was a large embroidered vest. Upon it was a detailed lion. The pants were long, as the others were. They were in a deep shade of brown. Trowa turned to look at Quatre, his eyes wide.   
  
Quatre kept his gaze to the fabric of the garment. "I...hope you like it. I had the vest specially made. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it...."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
Swallowing, Quatre looked up. He smiled at the light in Trowa's eyes. "I do like it. Thank you."   
  
Turning to the garments, Trowa began to dress along with the others.  
  
Duo fidgeted, trying not to say anything. He had been growing antsy ever since they got here. Quatre looked to Duo and smiled. He took his braided friend by the arm and steered him towards another outfit.  
  
Blinking, Duo cocked his head from side to side, staring at it. It was long, easily coming to the floor. There was a pair of white pants. A top that was a light green shirt that came to his knees. Over that was a long dark green coat, which almost brushed the floor. Duo blinked again, then turned to Quatre. "Its not black."  
  
Quatre tried to hide a grin underneath his hand. "No, Duo. It's not. Arabs don't wear black to weddings."  
  
"But...I always wear black! It's my calling card, damnit! Shinigami does not wear green! He wears black!" Duo almost seethed. He couldn't even wear his favorite color?! The injustice!  
  
Quatre continued to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry, Duo. It's tradition. If they saw you in black, they'd think it was a funeral, or an evil omen." He gave Duo his big puppy dog eyes stare. "Please? For me?"  
  
Duo took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Oh, all right! But I ain't gonna like it! It ain't fittin'! It's an injustice I tell ya!"  
  
The other pilots looked at each other and they all finally broke out laughing. Duo just hmphed and got dressed.  
  
*****  
  
The wedding preparations were finally over. All was in readiness for the big event. It was to be a semi-traditional Islamic wedding. Due to the various government officials attending, some modifications had to be accounted for.  
  
In a traditional Islamic wedding, the bride and groom did not see one another. The men were housed in one hall while the women were in another. Normally, this would have been fine. Except Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft was a woman. Many of the talks would require her presence.   
  
So, the wedding would be held in the largest hall of the Winner Estate. The local imam would preside over the affair.   
  
The hall that had been designated for the wedding was one of the large, antique ballrooms of the old Winner Estate. The architecture was reminiscent of old Earth. Specifically what was once known as Persia. Geometric shapes were carved out of the stone ceiling, providing light. Or in this case, an extensive view of the stars beyond the hull of the main colony of L4. Stars could be seen, twinkling. The interior of the ballroom was painted a deep, sky blue. Arabic script was written in various patterns around the room. The words, scriptures from the Qu'ran, flowed across the walls in an elegant manner.  
  
In the center of the room, a table sat. It was plain, unadorned. Upon it, rested documents and pen quills. Bottles of ink sat, opened, next to the quills. A veil sat to one side, while a large pendent was next to it.   
  
A red carpet with golden fringe spanned the length of the hall, connecting the large double doors to the table. Musicians stood to the side, ready to begin their performance once the ceremony ended. To the far left of the hall, tables were spread out for the many guests. Most were already in attendance, conversing and waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
Relena Peacecraft stood in silence, watching everything. Her friend, Hilde Schbeiker, stood next to her. Both were in the customary costumes of Islam. Neither wore face veils, but the long baggy pantaloons and embroidered vests showed both of their subtle bodies to great advantage. Hilde couldn't wait for Duo to see her.   
  
Relena also wanted to see Heero's expression. She doubted it would be much different from his usual scowl, but she was hoping. She watched silently as a small drumbeat began to play. The gilded double doors opened and Safir Winner entered, with the imam and other Muslims. The small group walked in a single file to the central table. The imam stood behind, facing the guests. He took the documents in hand, going over them. Nodding in satisfaction, he waited.  
  
Once again the double doors opened. Lutes began to play, and a large procession walked along the red ceremonial carpet. In the lead, was Quatre Raberba Winner. His blond hair was brushed back, his bangs hanging over his eyes. His aquamarine eyes were bright. He smiled and nodded to his various sisters as he passed them by. The blue of his costume brought out the intensity of his eyes. He looked to his other friends. Hilde and Relena. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of his friends.   
  
He approached the table slowly, bowing humbly before the imam. His gaze turned to his uncle, but quickly moved away. His four friends bowed as well, then departed to the side. This particular part of the ceremony Muslims were only allowed to participate in. Quatre sighed softly as he watched his friends walk off to the side. He hid a smirk when he saw Duo and Heero's expressions as they gazed at Hilde and Relena. He turned back to the table.  
  
Another set of notes began, and the doors once again opened. This time, only three entered. Sarit Arania Kormit led the way, her father and Quatre's twin sister behind her. Cinq smiled reassuringly at her brother, and then stepped behind the bride.   
  
Sarit came up next to Quatre. She was clad in the same shade of blue as he, only she had a sheer blue veil over her face. Her outfit was similar in design to Relena and Hilde's. Blue pantaloons with an embroidered vest. The only difference was her costume had sheer blue sleeves that went to her wrists. Quatre said nothing, only taking her hand reassuringly.   
  
The imam watched the two carefully, gauging for any false reasons they would be here. Under the Islamic faith, a couple could not be forced into a marriage. Unknown to the imam that was exactly what was happening. But both young people were too duty bound to protest.  
  
He held up his hand and the music stopped. The imam turned to Quatre and Sarit. "Both of you are here to join yourselves in marriage. I must ask this. Are both of you in full agreement to this act?"  
  
Quatre turned to Sarit. His eyes spoke to her that she did not have to do this. She smiled at him in reassurance. 'But I do...'  
  
"Yes, imam. I do."   
  
Quatre sighed. "Yes, imam. I do as well."  
  
The man nodded. "The gifts?"  
  
Sarit reached for the pendant that was lying on the table. She turned, presenting it to Quatre. "This has been in my family for generations. I offer this to you, as a gift for our union."  
  
Quatre took the proffered pendant. He slipped it over his head, laying it on his chest. It was gold, with a ruby stone in the center. He took her hand, kissing the knuckles. "I thank you, Sarit. In offering of our union, I wish to give you this veil. It belonged to my mother." Quatre took up the veil. It was gold and silver, tiny chips of diamonds embedded in it.  
  
Sarit held her breath at the beauty of the veil. She allowed Quatre to remove hers and placed the new one on. She smiled up at him in gratitude.  
  
The pair once again turned to the imam, who nodded. "Now it is time for the marriage contract. Are you prepared?"  
  
Both nodded. Quatre turned slightly, facing the imam, his uncle, Sarit and the other guests. He spoke in a clear, calm voice.  
  
/"In the Name of Allah, Most Gracious, Most Merciful:   
With His Help and Guidance   
With all my trust put in Him   
With my full awareness of responsibility   
And with my free choice and freedom of will  
I, Quatre Raberba Winner, solemnly propose to marry  
Miss Sarit Arania Kormit, and take her as my wife, in accordance with the teachings of the Qur'an, and the Sunnah of our Prophet Muhammad ibn Abdullah.  
I declare this solemn proposal before the present witnesses, praying Almighty Allah to be my witness.  
Allah is the best of all witnesses./  
  
  
The imam nodded. He looked to Sarit and she also took a similar position as Quatre. She looked at him as she recited.  
  
/"In the Name of Allah, Most Gracious, Most Merciful:   
With His Help and Guidance   
With all my trust put in Him   
With my full awareness of responsibility   
And with my free choice and freedom of will  
I, Sarit Arania Kormit, accept your solemn proposal to take me as your wife in accordance with the teachings of the Qur'an, and the Sunnah of our Prophet Muhammad ibn Abdullah.  
I make this declaration before the present witnesses, praying Almighty Allah to be my witness.  
Allah is the best of all witnesses./  
  
  
With the marriage contract complete, the imam then went into a lengthy marriage sermon. The couple stood patiently, listening attentatively. Neither spoke as they listened to the sermon. Both had heard it many times, thought neither thought to be the ones having it read to them. Once that was done, the marriage was officially announced.  
  
Quatre turned to face his friends, Sarit's hand in his. He saw many faces, all of them happy, applauding the event. He didn't know what to feel.  
  
*****  
  
Guests of the wedding each had a different take on the whole affair. The various politicians, dignitaries and business associates commented on the obvious love between the couple.  
  
Heero Yuy watched the affair with little to no emotion on his face. Unlike most who had their eye on the young couple, Heero's eyes never left those of Safir. He was one of the few here who was privy to the actual reason for this marriage. He found that the circumstances were utterly ridiculous. According to the Islamic faith (which he had done research on) a young couple could not be forced into marriage. Both parties must want the union to take place.   
  
The fact that Safir had obviously gone against tradition was a mystery to the young ex-Wing Zero pilot. /Now why would Safir do something that flaunted tradition? That goes against everything he supposedly stands for?' What is he up to? What is he planning?/  
  
  
Trowa Barton watched from the sidelines, his body hidden by the large tapestry he stood near. He watched the entire proceedings, his heart in his throat. He felt as if a part of him was dying. As the imam pronounced the two wed, he turned his face away, heading for the gardens.   
  
The tears sliding down his cheeks could have been interpreted as joyful tears. But he did not feel like explaining to anyone.  
  
His best friend was married down. He should be happy. Sarit was a wonderful, loving girl. Quatre couldn't ask for a better wife.  
  
But he wasn't. He was miserable. He felt as if his heart had broken into a million tiny pieces. His heart was shredded and he didn't know how or even if, he wanted to mend it. The long days before the wedding had given him time to reflect. Time to come to terms with his feelings.  
  
He was in love with Quatre. And that love would never bear fruit for his friend was wedded now. Shit. I don't even know if he feels the same way. What am I talking about? Of course he doesn't feel the same way. He has a wife now. Why should he?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Trowa wiped his tears away. Composing his features into his usual mask, he headed back in. He watched silently as his best friend thanked everyone for being there for the happiest day of his life. Inwardly, Trowa knew this was the worst day of his life.  
  
  



End file.
